Raven's Last Ride
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Brooke Monroe wasn't lucky in love until an old friend decided to meddle and set her up with a Son. When the Sons learn Cameron is hiding out in Boston, the city Brooke grew up in, they're all in for a hell like no other. Chibs/OC. Other OC/Son later on.
1. Prologue: From Charming To Boston

**A/N: I had several different ideas with this particular fic, so I went with all of them... it was better than writing 5 different stories lol. In a way this is also 2 stories in 1. The present day when they're searching for Abel, and the backstory between Chibs and Brooke, which will start in the next chapter. I'll give a heads up to when the chapters switch around so you guys won't be confused. Also, Taylor Spencer will catch the eye of two other Sons, I'm gonna put a poll up to see which one you want to see her with. Enjoy!**

**Prologue- From Charming To Boston**

_August 30__th__, 2009._

_Charming, CA._

Chibs rode into the streams, none too happy at what the club was planning.

Three weeks after Abel had been taken, they'd found where Cameron was hiding – Boston.

"_You think I want this?" Jax had said. "I don't. She was my friend before she was your old lady, but she knows Boston better than the rest of us… she'll be able to help us. Her best friend is also a PI and from the same city."_

The lake house was soon in Chibs' line of site. He had met Brooke Monroe about two years ago and had been attracted to her instantly. He wished Jax hadn't meddled, because with everything the Irish had done it wasn't safe for Brooke, especially with her career.

From what he had garnered from Jax and Brooke, the late John Teller and Piney had served with Brooke's dad Keith Monroe and Keith's buddy Louie Falcone. When Tommy and Louie had gotten back stateside, they had turned back to an old hobby to adapt to civilization – street racing. It had only taken months for the two men to be arrested, but a man living in Connecticut had bailed them out with a shocking proposition: he was building a team of drivers, and had wanted to see if Keith and Louie were capable. They had been, and their rise into the NASCAR world was no secret.

Brooke had caught the racing bug, and had moved up the NASCAR ranks even faster than her dad – the woman was also in Endurance racing, Indy, Drag, and Formula One. He was proud of her, but he also worried – pro racing was dangerous enough without Jimmy and his thugs around to make it even more so. Brooke was also an author under the pen name Raven Crowe. She sometimes wrote outside near the lake. Chibs would never admit it to the guys but he liked reading her stuff.

He got to the lake house and parked in the driveway. Even though they had been living together for over a year, he never parked in the garage unless it was raining because if he needed to get to the clubhouse he wanted to get there quick. Brooke also had a motorcycle, a Harley Sportster, and they had had some fun racing each other on the back roads a few times. He understood why she did what she did in those cars – speed made for a huge adrenaline rush. She also had an ATV, and two cars. One was a Jeep Wrangler – it had no doors or top on it. The second was a 1967 Ford Mustang convertible they had restored together. He took a peek into the garage, and saw that all the cars were there so she was still home. Going into the house, he got greeted by all their pets.

Ace was a Doberman, Cosmo was a Rottweiler, and Titan was a pit bull terrier, all of them were male and six years old. Sonny the Min Pin and Minnie the Dachshund were four. Brooke had rescued all five dogs from a shelter in San Francisco. According to Brooke, they had all been scheduled to be put down the next day. There was also a cat named Savannah, also age four. Brooke's best friend Taylor Spencer, who lived in Los Angeles, had bought Brooke the cat as a present.

Right now Savannah was head butting his hand, wanting to be scratched behind the ears. Sonny and Minnie were barking, and the other three jumped him minutes later. Chibs tried calling for Brooke but Ace, Cosmo, and Titan had licked his face to the point where it was covered in slobber.

"Cease and desist, guys!" Brooke yelled.

The dogs and cat dispersed. Chibs heard a back door close and realized Brooke had been outside.

"I heard you pull in the driveway," said Brooke. "They want me to go, don't they?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "They want ya to get Taylor too."

"She won't mind, and neither do I," said Brooke. "That woman's been a danger junkie for god knows how long."

Apart from Chibs and her younger sister Haley, Brooke knew Taylor Spencer better than anyone. They had grown up in Boston together, and when Taylor had been through something that could've made grown men cower, the women had gone on a road trip to San Francisco. After Taylor had gotten her PI's license, she had moved to Los Angeles to get a bigger client base while Brooke had found an affordable lake house in Charming. It had been in the woods with a good view of the sunset. What she hadn't known was that the Sons had had a gun warehouse there and had wanted to make sure she wouldn't see anything.

That was how she had been reunited with Jax and how she had met Chibs. What she hadn't known was that after catching up with Jax he would be making sure she and Chibs wound up in the same places. Gemma had also implemented her own efforts soon after. Chibs knew he shouldn't, but he worried about Brooke sometimes – racing was dangerous.

"_Anything is dangehous," Brooke had said. "You're also in a motohcycle club and you run guns, you won't be winning this ahgument."_

Chibs remembered how shocked he'd been that she'd brought SAMCRO into that one, but Brooke was a wild card – she had kept her mouth shut when ATF had blown in which hadn't been surprising, but in an unexpected move had slapped Fiona across the face. That had been a shock because Brooke wasn't a violent person.

"Yeh not nuts about this," said Brooke.

"Understatement of the year luv," said Chibs.

"It'll be alright," said Brooke. "I'll go to L.A. today and get Taylor. I should be back by tonight and we'll go from there. I'm taking the Spohtsteh. I'll be able to get around the traffic betteh."

They laughed. Chibs grabbed Brooke and pulled her in for a kiss. He had thought she was always a good kisser. After breaking the kiss, Chibs tossed Brooke over his shoulder and went up the stairs to their bedroom.

"If we do this I'll neveh get to L.A.," said Brooke.

"That's the plan, luv… Tig an' Juice are fetchin' her," said Chibs.

Brooke laughed.

"What's so funny darlin'?" said Chibs.

"Nothing," said Brooke.

She knew Taylor, always with a flair for dramatics, would answer the door with her pistol. She had been doing that since moving to L.A.

Brooke's thoughts of her best friend left her as she and Chibs got to their bedroom and began doing away with each other's clothes. Brooke vaguely remembered to shut the door behind her so the dogs and cat wouldn't walk in during a bad time. Brooke was surprised they had actually made it to the bed, because there were times when they hadn't.

"I take it this is why you wanted Tig and Juice to grab Taylor?" said Brooke.

Chibs responded by kissing her hard on the mouth. He then nipped one of her breasts as he stuck one finger, then two, inside her.

"Ahh… Chibs, what are you doing?" Brooke whispered.

Chibs slipped another finger in and heard satisfied squeals leave his old lady's mouth. He kissed her hard on the mouth again so the dogs wouldn't start barking.

"Stop teasing me," said Brooke.

She was annoyed now. Chibs was good with his hands. He knew it, and loved to prolong the torture with a drawn out hand job. He loved hearing her squeal and moan before doing her senseless. It was a big turn-on for him. He then took one of her breasts in his mouth and slid his erection in at the same time so she wouldn't notice. He noticed the surprised look on her face.

"Didn't ye tell me ta stop teasin'?" Chibs whispered.

"Shut up and do me," said Brooke.

Chibs happily obliged, going in deeper with each thrust. Brooke was about to flip him over when he grabbed one of his scarves and tied her hand to the bed. She spread her legs out farther so he could go in deeper. When he did, she came so hard and loud she thought the house would fall in around her. Chibs came minutes later.

**SOA**

_Los Angeles, CA._

Taylor Spencer rolled her eyes when she realized her best friend, Brooke Monroe, wasn't picking up her phone. Taylor wondered just how good the Scotsman was in bed. She'd met him once, and he was downright sexy. If Chibs hadn't already been taken, Taylor would've done him in a heartbeat. She remembered rooming with Brooke in San Francisco for six months before the lease on their apartment had run out and the women had found different places to live.

Brooke had found a lake house in Charming, and Taylor had found an affordable apartment on the beach. She hadn't cared that it was near the Port of Los Angeles it was on a beach. She had been there earlier this morning. She always made appointments with her clients in the afternoon so she could catch some sun first. Taylor was a private investigator, and in a big city like L.A. she got all the juicy cases. Granted, most of them were about cheating spouses but in the city of angels those were the best ones to get. She walked onto the fire escape and watched the ships coming in. It was always a fun thing to do. Her week had been exhausting with a case and a couple nights out clubbing and getting laid in the process.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She went to her bedroom and got her Desert Eagle .50 then opened the door a crack. There were two guys standing outside. Taylor recognized that they were wearing the same cuts as Chibs and cautiously lowered her gun as she opened the door and gave the two men a once-over. One of them was in his mid-forties with brown curly hair and blue eyes that made him look like an animal in heat. The second guy was Puerto Rican with brown eyes, shaved black hair with lightning bolts on his head, and a kind smile. The second guy also appeared to be quite younger than his primal counterpart, possibly a year or two older than Taylor.

"I'm Juice," said the one with the tats.

"I'm Tig," said the one with the blue eyes.

"Juice, Tig… do you two know Brooke?" said Taylor.

"Yeah," said Tig.

"That's why we're here," said Juice. "Jax – he's a friend of ours – his son was kidnapped, and he mentioned you were a PI."

"No shit – I've been a PI for two yea-ahs," said Taylor. "So whose bike am I going to Chahming on?"

"We're going to Boston tomorrow," said Juice.

"Give me an hou-wah, I'll need to pack some clothes," said Taylor. "There's bee-ah in the fridge, help yehselves."

"That how all you Bostonians talk?" said Tig.

"Yup," said Taylor. "They say yahd in _Jaws_, and we say yahd in Boston too."

"Haven't lost the accent yet?" said Juice as he and Tig helped each other to a couple beers.

"Duh," said Taylor.

Tig laughed and slapped Juice across the back of the head. Luckily for Juice he had put his beer bottle on the counter so nothing was spilled. Both men were now arguing over which one of them Taylor would be riding bitch with.

"She'll mostly be working with me gathering intel, I'd like to have her ride with me," said Juice.

"I'm the Sergeant at Arms, I get the pussy," said Tig.

Both men heard a bag drop behind them. Taylor had apparently finished packing and was now glaring at the two Sons.

"For that comment I'll be riding with Juice," said Taylor.

Juice laughed, but not for long – Tig hit him in the face before they went back to Charming.

**SOA**

Later that night they boarded a private jet at an airport in Oakland. They would be in Boston be eleven – Brooke then realized that it wouldn't be eleven, but eight, due to the three-hour time difference. Hopefully the jet lag wouldn't be too bad and they could start looking for Abel as soon as they set up operations at the hotel they were staying in. Happy was also coming along in case they had trouble – two killers were better than one.

**SOA**

_Boston, MA._

Most of the Sons were none too happy when they arrived at the hotel Juice had booked. The Omni Parker House was way too ostentatious for Clay's taste. This was something he could picture Gemma being into along with Tara, Lyla, Brooke and this Taylor Spencer.

"What? It's a historical hotel," said Juice.

Tig rolled his eyes.

"How many rooms did you book?" said Clay.

"Four," said Juice.

The guy at the desk handed over four keycards and told them their rooms were on the second floor. Each room had two beds and a work desk, and all had doors to open up to all the rooms in case the Sons all needed to talk at once. In the order the rooms went, Clay and Tig grabbed the first room, Jax and Opie took the second one, Chibs, Brooke, and Taylor grabbed the third. That left Happy and Juice with the fourth room.

**SOA**

"How did you guys even find out this Cameron Hayes was here?" said Taylor.

"Juice was trackin' his cell phone an' credit card, got a hit on tha latter," said Chibs.

"Then why the hell do you even need Brooke? She doesn't need to be here!" Taylor hissed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, I hate that," said Brooke. "You have to focus on working with Juice to find this guy, I gotta help them find their way around here… the construction is a bitch and we both know it."

Chibs was confused. Taylor noticed and explained.

"There's a new dead end every day," said Taylor. "Living here I had to know ten different ways to get to one spot, or I'd be stuck in traffic."

"The Big Dig was a big disaster," said Brooke.

The three of them shared a small laugh. After the Sons had a short meeting about what would happen the next day, everyone turned in for the night. Brooke hoped that at some point she would get to see Haley. Her little sister had done her proud and gotten an early acceptance to Julliard.

**SOA**

Haley had been trying to sleep when she saw a text message on her phone. Her eyes widened at the message.

_Check your email with Danny._

Even though it was past eleven and her first day of school – her senior year – was tomorrow, she woke up Danny Falcone, Louie's adopted son, which somewhat made Danny and Haley cousins given her father's close friendship with Louie and Louie's wife Connie. The two of them booted up the computer and logged into Haley's Hotmail account. She saw a message from her friend that had texted her, titled "To My Friends in Boston". Haley noticed it had been sent to her friends Amy, Jenny, and Lucy as well. She opened it.

_To: Amy, Jenny, Lucy, Haley_

_Subject: I'm Back_

_I know you'll become upset when you read this. Please don't, not for me. When I came to Boston two years ago scared of what it might bring, your friendship made things bearable – who knew we had so much in common? Unfortunately, I've relapsed and I'm back in Boston for treatment. I'll need a bone marrow transplant this time, and I already know my mum isn't a match, which would leave my da who disappeared after a confrontation with my mum's boyfriend. If she can't find my da, well, let's just say I won't be going to Julliard next year with you Haley, or any year for that matter.:(_

_Your dearest friend,_

_Kerri_

_P.S. I'm starting my senior year at South Boston High with you guys tomorrow. I hope you'll be happy to see me._

Shaking, Haley booted the computer down.

"This isn't fair," Danny whispered.

Haley nodded. The two teens went to their bedrooms and turned in for the rest of the night.

**So, what do you all think so far? I'd love some feedback. I know I told a few of you about who Haley's friend is, so don't spoil it for the rest in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: So here's the chapter of how Chibs and Brooke meet... and those who meddle to make sure they meet again. I'll also put up pictures of Brooke, Taylor, and Haley in my profile for those of you who aren't on TN so you get the gist of what they look like.**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

_December 2__nd__ to December 25__th__, 2007_

_Charming, CA_

Brooke Monroe couldn't be happier. A lot of things were going well for her right now. She had just finished her latest book in a series she was writing, _Fire Bug_, about an arsonist terrorizing Boston, and had sent the manuscript to her publisher in San Francisco. Her new home, a lake house in an area the locals called The Streams, was finally fit for receiving company after three months of working on the place to take it from an abandoned lake house in the woods to a chic lake house in the woods. Ace, Cosmo, Titan, Sonny, Mini, and Savannah had all been fed and were happily running around the house, playing with Brooke and each other. Brooke had been going through the kitchen and checking the pantry when Titan jumped up and licked her face. The pit bull gazed up at her with adoring eyes as Brooke petted the happy dog.

"No, Titan, you have plenty of food… I'm the one with no food, I just got back from Thanksgiving with the family, boy," said Brooke.

She opened the fridge and looked inside before closing it again. She sat down and made a shopping list for the supermarket. As she did so, her eye caught the trophy sitting on the mantle above the fireplace – the trophy she had received for winning the 2007 Daytona 500 ten months ago. Pictures of her racing career, from quarter midgets at age 5 to NASCAR, Indy, Formula, Endurance, and Drag at 25 flanked the trophy, which was a form of recognition Brooke had worked her whole life to earn.

After Brooke finished her list she grabbed her purse, got into her Jeep Wrangler – which she loved without the roof and doors – and drove into town to the supermarket. When she got inside she grabbed a cart and started doing her shopping. Dressed in flip-flops, denim shorts, a rolling stones T-shirt, and wearing a huge pair of sunglasses, she knew she looked more SoCal than NoCal but didn't really care. If she had cared what people had thought about her she wouldn't be where she was today. As she got to the drinks aisle, someone getting out accidently bumped into her cart.

"Sorry," said a male voice.

"It's okay," said Brooke.

She walked around the other cart. The man pushing it was apparently a cop. She took her sunglasses off and clipped them on her shirt for a better look. He was older and losing his hair.

"Are you a local?" said the man.

"Yeah, I've lived here for three months now," said Brooke. "Haven't seen that many cops around my neck of the woods though. What's your name?"

"Wayne Unser, I'm the Chief of Police here in Charming," said Unser.

"I'm Brooke Monroe," said Brooke.

"Get out of here," said Unser. "Really? You're Brooke Monroe."

"I get that a lot," said Brooke.

"Can I have your autograph?" said Unser.

"Sure," said Brooke.

He held out his shopping list and she signed the blank side.

"So what do you think of Charming?" said Unser.

"Haven't had much time to really experience things… had to go into Lodi to get a lot of stuff for the lake house I bought. The real estate guy who sold it to me wasn't kidding when he said it was a fixer-upper," said Brooke. "It was in the Streams, for cheap – should've known with the price that it was gonna be hell, but the place looks great now."

"You have anyone around here to help you if you need anything?" said Unser.

"I have a couple old friends, their dads and mine served in Nam together, but one of them is in jail… I'm not really sure what for, the other one didn't tell me in the emails he sent," said Brooke.

"I might know them… who are they?" said Unser.

"Opie Winston and Jax Teller," said Brooke.

They parted ways soon after.

**SOA**

Right after he brought the groceries home, Unser went to the clubhouse to tell the Sons about Brooke.

"She bought that abandoned house in the streams… near your warehouse," said Unser.

"Jesus," said Clay. "What is she like? If someone's gonna live there, I need to know they won't be calling the cops."

"She's been there for three months, hasn't made a phone call to the station in that time period," said Unser. "She's from Boston, has the accent to prove it."

"Why would a woman from Boston come all the way out here?" said Bobby.

"It's Brooke, isn't it?" said Piney.

"Her name is Brooke, she did say she knew Jax," said Unser.

"I know who you're talking about," said Jax. "It's her, Piney."

"No kidding," said Gemma. "She's in town? Why didn't she come here?"

"She probably didn't know she could've," said Jax. "Besides, from what I hear she's a busy woman these days."

"Who?" said Chibs.

"C'mon, bro," said Jax.

"I'm coming too," said Piney.

The three of them rode into the streams. Jax spotted the house first.

"Guess she needed some quiet," said Jax.

Piney laughed.

"Who is she?" said Chibs.

"Her dad and a buddy of his served with my dad and Piney in Nam, they all kept in contact. Opie and I used to write Brooke all the time, then we emailed, but Opie's in jail so I don't think she's heard from him in a while," said Jax. "Haven't seen her since my dad's funeral. She was eleven at the time… she came with her dad, her mom stayed behind to take of her sister, Haley. I've never met Haley, but I think she'd be 15 by now."

"What does Brooke do?" said Chibs.

"We like bikes… she likes cars," said Piney. "Her dad, Keith, and his buddy Louie were the talk of the NASCAR world. Retired in 2000 along with Louie. Now Brooke is into the thick of it. NASCAR, Indy, Drag, Endurance, Formula… she's been racing since she was five and she's talented. You name it she's driving it or going to drive it. Keith sends me video tapes… the man thinks technology is his worst enemy which is why he didn't email anything to Juice."

The three of them laughed as they arrived at Brooke's house. Jax knocked on the door and heard dogs barking.

"Who is it?" said Brooke.

"Jax," said Jax.

Brooke calmed down her dogs and cat before opening the door. She saw Jax, Piney, and another biker who was very easy on the eyes. He had been wearing sunglasses but when he took them off she saw a pair of deep brown eyes she hoped she wouldn't drown in, at least not today.

"So you boys have the sheriff in your pocket?" said Brooke. "I'm not nosy, just smart."

"I know, but that's classified," said Jax.

Brooke laughed and Jax gave her a hug.

**SOA**

The four of them were still talking into the night. Brooke had found out that Jax had gotten married but had filed for divorce from his wife Wendy last month, Piney had the oxygen tank due to being diagnosed with emphysema two years ago, and Jax had introduced Brooke to Chibs, who had been born in Scotland, lived in Ireland for an undisclosed amount of time, and had been living in California and a member of the Sons since the late 1990s.

Jax stopped talking to Piney for a moment as he scratched Cosmo behind the ears, watching Chibs and Brooke interact with each other, the rest of the pets looking for the leftovers of the food Brooke had made after letting them in. Jax noticed that his two friends were having a good time.

"You're not serious!" said Piney.

"Yes I am," said Jax.

**SOA**

The next morning as Brooke fed her dogs and cat she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She wondered if it was Jax. Sure enough, when she got to the door it was.

"What are you doing here?" said Brooke.

"We're getting breakfast!" said Jax.

Brooke laughed and shook her head. She hadn't seen Jax since they had been very young, but he seemed to be the same in some ways. She got on the back of his bike and they were soon at Lumpy's, the town diner.

"Haven't been here before," said Brooke.

"You'll love the food," said Jax. "Best and only diner in town."

They took a seat at one of the booths. Brooke spared a glance at the menu as she and Jax talked about how their lives had been since she had last breezed into town.

"I heard you're doing really well," said Jax. "You've come a long way from racing quarter midgets and karts."

"Yes, I have," said Brooke.

"Piney won't change the channel when you're racing," said Jax. "It annoys everyone else."

They laughed as a waitress came to take their orders. Brooke noticed the waitress eyeing Jax like he was the best thing since sliced bread and giving Brooke mean looks. After the waitress took their orders, Jax went to use the restroom. The waitress was still glaring at Brooke.

"What's your problem?" said Brooke.

"Excuse me?" said the waitress.

"You heard me," said Brooke.

"You haven't even been here three months and you're his old lady?" said the waitress.

"And you seem to think you're entitled?" said Brooke.

"Yeah," said the waitress.

"Well, I don't know about a lady but you definitely look old to me," said Brooke.

"Good one," said Jax.

Embarrassed, the waitress took off.

"I forgot about that nasty wit of yours," said Jax.

"I can't stand people like that… sorry, did you know her?" said Brooke.

"Just a crow-eater," said Jax.

"Huh?" said Brooke.

"They eat crow," said Jax as he pointed to his crotch under the table.

"So they screw you hoping to become your girlfriend? Doesn't matter," said Brooke. "If it walks like a skank and dresses like a skank, it's still a skank no matter what you call it."

Brooke's comment made Jax think about Fiona and what the woman had done to Chibs all those years ago. Brooke was a far cry from the manipulative woman. She was still as funny and as kind as she had been fourteen years ago, which had been evident in their emails to each other over the years and despite her fame from racing she was still very humble.

"What else are you up to?" said Jax.

"Got a BA in Liberal Arts from Kaplan," said Brooke. "Online universities rule."

Jax laughed so hard the orange juice he ordered came out of his nose.

He had a plan, a plan he would have to keep quiet, but a good plan nonetheless. After Jax dropped Brooke back at her house, he dialed a number.

"Ma, it's me," said Jax. "Did you put Chibs on the schedule?"

"No, why?" said Gemma. "You planning on setting him up with Brooke?"

"No, we are," said Jax. "Tell him to ride up… she has some car trouble and can't even get it started."

"Car trouble… very original, Jax," said Gemma.

Smirking, he ended the call and drove away as it started to rain, knowing it would be storming by the time Chibs arrived.

**SOA**

Brooke went through her DVD collection until she found the DVD she wanted – _Volcano_.

"Who's up for L.A. experiencing a different kind of heat?" said Brooke.

The dogs yipped in enthusiasm and Savannah butted her head against Brooke's hand, wanting to be scratched behind the ears. Brooke happily obliged. Titan and Cosmo were playing, and Sonny kept stealing Ace's toys. Minnie rolled over on the floor, wanting her belly rubbed. Brooke leaned over and spoiled the dachshund rotten. She loved her pets. They were the ones she came home to after a long day at the race tracks. Ace began barking.

"I know, Sonny's acting like he's the biggest dog in the house," said Brooke.

She got up and chased after Ace, who had run to the door and let Sonny have his toy. Brooke noticed that Chibs was standing right outside, and Ace must've seen him. She opened the door and asked why he was there.

"Jax and Gemma said ya needed help with yer car," said Chibs.

"Come in, you're gonna get soaked," said Brooke. "My car is fine."

"Why tha hell did they blow smoke?" said Chibs.

Brooke began laughing.

"I don't believe this," said Brooke. "They pulled a Taylor."

"A what?" said Chibs.

"My best friend, Taylor Spencer… she was always trying to find some poor guy to set me up with," said Brooke.

Chibs had gotten a good look at Brooke last night – he wasn't sure why she was still single, she was sexy as hell.

"Why would ye need dat?" said Chibs. "I'm sure ye got plenty of helpless bastards on yer own."

Brooke laughed.

"Shit," said Brooke. "The rain's getting worse… I think he knew you'd be stuck here. I can't even get my own bike out when it's like this."

"Yer shittin' me! I'm gonna be stuck here?" said Chibs.

"Sorry," said Brooke.

"It's not yer fault," said Chibs. "Ye mind if I borrow some space in yer garage?"

"No, I don't mind," said Brooke.

She went into the garage and opened the door so Chibs could park his bike inside. He would've been shocked at the amount of space if he hadn't seen the Jeep, Harley Sportster, and ATV sitting inside. Brooke obviously needed all that space. There also appeared to be another car covered with a tarp, and a book resting nearby that was about restoring cars.

"I guess whoever owned this place didn't take their car with them," said Brooke. "No, really – I found it sitting in the woods, covered in dirt."

"What is it?" said Chibs.

"1967 Mustang convertible – I guess it was red at one point, and now that I got the house done this will be my new project," said Brooke. "Had to use my ATV to tow it into the garage, and I cleaned it up but I haven't had a chance to test the engine or repaint it."

"About last night… do ye really race? Seriously?" said Chibs.

"Seriously – c'mon," said Brooke.

They went back in the house, and got greeted by Savannah and the dogs. Cosmo jumped on Chibs and decided to drool slobber all over him.

"Oi! He's droolin' all over me!" said Chibs.

Brooke laughed and went into the bathroom to fetch a towel.

"They've taken to you pretty fast," said Brooke. "Normally they think they gotta protect me from everyone, even the mailman."

"I think they just want somethin' ta eat," said Chibs. "I used ta have a collie when I lived in Scotland, he was always wantin' ta eat somethin'."

"I just fed them a couple hours ago – they're bottomless pits, I swear," said Brooke.

Titan walked over with the DVD case in his mouth.

"I was gonna watch a movie with these guys when you pulled in," said Brooke.

The dogs and cat looked at Chibs, beckoning him to relax and BS some time in front of the TV – luckily, it turned out that despite her lack of a porn collection she had plenty of thrillers and action movies.

"What's that above yer fireplace?" said Chibs.

"Some photos of me with various cars I've driven, and my Daytona 500 trophy," said Brooke. "I won this year's race."

"Holy shite," said Chibs.

Brooke grinned and laughed. She couldn't help it. She had a sexy biker in her house and his accent was turning her into jelly.

"The rain is supposed to go all day," said Brooke.

"Mary mother of Christ," said Chibs.

Brooke popped _Volcano_ in hoping it would distract her from the fact that Chibs was most likely annoyed with her as well as Jax. They sat on the couch, the dogs and cat on the floor.

"What's this supposed ta be about?" said Chibs.

"If I told you it'd ruin the movie for you," said Brooke.

They watched the beginning and talked a bit until the main character's daughter started being a typical teenaged smartass. Chibs wondered what Brooke found funny – Kerrianne would be fifteen by now, and he hadn't been able to be there for any of those moments because of Jimmy and Fiona.

"I have a youngeh sisteh, she's fifteen and a complete quack but I'd do anything for her," said Brooke. "I was ten when she was bohn so I've always been very protective of her."

"How long have ye lived in California?" said Chibs. "I noticed yer accent last night as well."

"Not even a year," said Brooke. "Do you like it here?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "You?"

"I haven't exactly been here three months… I had to have Taylor housesit while I was wrapping up the racing season," said Brooke. "I kept giving instructions over the phone. Trying to renovate a house when I wasn't there was a pain in the ass."

Chibs laughed. He vaguely wondered if being stuck here all day wouldn't be such a bad way to spend the day. It wasn't Friday. There wouldn't be a Church meeting unless there was an emergency. Given how mundane things had become since Darby's incarceration last year that possibility was highly unlikely.

"It turned out well," said Chibs. "How long ye been racin'?"

"Started in quarter-midgets at the age of five and I just kept going," said Brooke. "I've raced in various classes. I'd like to do as much as I can. I'm not sure what your opinion of cars is… I know Jax and Opie think they're cages."

Chibs had thought the same thing until last night. Hearing Brooke talk about them, he knew she felt the same way about them that he did about his bike, which was saying a lot because he didn't know her that well. He wanted to get to know her better, she seemed to be a good person from the interaction they'd had so far. Luckily for him, they were about to interact a lot more – Cosmo jumped on the couch and nudged Brooke right into Chibs' lap.

"Sorry," said Brooke.

Chibs didn't say anything – he kissed her instead. His first thought was that Brooke was a great kisser. His second was that she must be even better in bed.

"Where do ye wanna take this?" said Chibs.

"I don't have anything handy, do you?" said Brooke.

"Shite," said Chibs.

Brooke laughed. She couldn't help it.

They made out instead, and never saw the end of the movie.

**Next chapter is also a flashback chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Lady For Christmas

**A/N: Lots of fun stuff happening here, including an SOA take on 12 Days of Christmas and some past happenings to set the tension for season 2-esque chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- An Old Lady For Christmas**

It was three days after Chibs had been stuck at Brooke's lake house.

"How was your stay at Brooke's?" said Jax.

"Shut up – ye knew it'd rain and that I'd be stuck there," said Chibs.

"Okay, I did," said Jax. "You two were hitting it off that night, I decided to intervene a little – one of us should luck out a bit in that area."

"Then why aren't you doin' shite wit her? Yer the one whose known her since ya both were kids," said Chibs.

"Seriously? That'd be like kissing a cousin, yuck!" said Jax. "Why are you so against it?"

"She'd be vulnerable to the Irish and we both know it," said Chibs. "Besides, I'm old and I got a beer gut!"

"34 isn't old, compared to Bobby you don't have a beer gut, and we'll figure out what to do about them if it comes to that," said Jax.

**SOA**

_South Lake Tahoe, CA._

The minute Brooke and her best friend Taylor dismounted the ski lift, they were off. They had skied yesterday and today they were snowboarding, the snowy wind whipping through their hair and turning their faces beet red. They had gotten to a ski lodge two days ago and were enjoying themselves with all the skiing and snowboarding they could handle. Their cabin had a hot tub, and there were a few bars in the area. When it got dark the women went inside the lodge and went to the restaurant, where they got steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"I am having so much fun… can't wait to get home though," said Brooke.

"Now, why do you wanna go back to Charming so bad?" said Taylor. "Have you been boning Jax? Or is it Opie?"

"No," said Brooke.

She rolled her eyes. Taylor didn't seem to think life was good unless she was getting laid, or was trying to get Brooke to go home with a guy whenever they went out. To Brooke, there were many things more important than sex – but then again she normally kept herself too busy to have much of it anyways, having flings here and there but her life didn't leave much room for staying in one place and many guys didn't understand.

"So who did you fuck? Was he good?" said Taylor.

"No, I didn't fuck him," said Brooke.

"So there is someone," said Taylor. "C'mon, tell me!"

"He's a mechanic, a friend of Jax's," said Brooke.

"So he's one of the bikers – and a mechanic at that I'm sure he can do all kinds of things with his hands," said Taylor.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're just gonna keep racing to your heart's content no matter what you gotta sacrifice? Online high school the last three years of high school? Online college and hardly any love life?" said Taylor. "You could've come back for the first semester of your sophomore year, you know."

"I had plans, Taylor," said Brooke. "I didn't wanna lose out, and after everything that happened with Jacob, I'm worried about getting burned again."

"Jacob was an ass, but to me it sounds like you really like this guy, Brooke," said Taylor. "Describe him."

"He has brown eyes, and despite living in the U.S. for years he still has an accent from growing up in Scotland," said Brooke.

"That does it – we're cutting this trip short and hitting the nearest drug store for supplies," said Taylor. "Think CVS will give us a discount if we buy condoms in bulk?"

Brooke turned beet red from embarrassment and laughed.

**SOA**

_Charming, CA._

It was a couple days after Brooke got back from her ski trip. She had gotten condoms, and a few other things – those things being whipped cream, chocolate syrup and a pair of handcuffs, the real kind not those plastic fluffy ones. Those fluffy things were for pussies. She had asked Piney to check in on the pets and feed them while she had been away. He had happily obliged and they had behaved but they had been over the moon when their owner came home.

Brooke wasn't sure how she was going to get Chibs to come see her. Taylor had dragged her around several stores buying supplies and Brooke knew she had to do something with them, but she had no idea how to do this. She wasn't a virgin but she wasn't experienced either. She wondered if that would bother him. She had only slept with one other guy, her jerk of an ex-fiancé. She knew Taylor had slept with a lot of guys but had decided not ask the number. It turned out she wasn't going to need an excuse – he pulled in a few hours later.

"Piney told me ye got back," said Chibs. "How were tha slopes?"

"Awesome – I skied and snowboahded, I had a lot of fun," said Brooke.

"That's great," said Chibs. "What's that ye got there?"

Brooke realized he had noticed the book she had been reading before he had arrived.

"Bought a couple more books on restoring cars so I'd know what the hell I was doing," said Brooke. "First priority would have to be the engine, and if that's busted I'm probably gonna need a new one altogether."

"I hope ye got a set of keys fer dat," said Chibs.

"Yeah, I do… I honestly don't know who the hell left that car just sitting there," said Brooke. "I could go all day about how cool Mustangs are but I'm sure you'd rather I not… it can get boring."

Chibs laughed. He found he was a lot happier around Brooke than when he wasn't. Brooke was just glad they were talking about something other than sex, as Taylor had been making a list of guys at the lodge she had wanted to screw – she would keep the stuff on hold for another time, if that time ever happened.

**SOA**

That time happened a week later – they had been working on the Mustang, and Brooke had to go inside to feed the dogs and cat.

"Can't them go hungry," said Brooke.

"No, we can't," said Chibs.

Savannah jumped on the counter, waiting for the can opener while Brooke got all the dogs their food. It was a feeding frenzy. After she was done, Brooke decided to get herself and Chibs something to drink when he noticed the whipped cream.

"What were ye gonna do with dat?" said Chibs.

"This!" said Brooke.

She sprayed him, but when he tried jumping out of the way she wound up spraying his cut.

"Shit I'm sorry," said Brooke.

"Aye, it's okay… 'cuz I found the chocolate sauce ye crazy lass!" said Chibs.

He chased her throughout the house as they sprayed each other with the offending goods. When they wound up in the kitchen again, they were covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Brooke was about to get a towel when Chibs grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He knew being with her could very well sign her death warrant but she was too beautiful, too kind to push away. He really liked her and he knew if enough time went by he'd love her too.

"We really need to clean ourselves up," said Brooke.

"Ye got a shower, right?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Brooke.

They went upstairs to the bathroom. Chibs opened a drawer out of curiosity and found an unopened box of condoms.

"My friend bought 20 boxes and I ran out of room in my bedroom," said Brooke.

"Well, we gotta take our clothes off regardless," said Chibs.

Brooke laughed.

"Yeah we do… we're a mess!" said Brooke.

She closed the door.

"I doubt you want one of my pets coming in and interrupting," said Brooke.

Chibs laughed. They stripped and got in the shower. Chibs began kissing Brooke again, this time on her neck and breasts. He wanted to mark the crazy speed demon wherever it would show. Brooke was slightly shocked at how good he was. The last guy she'd been with had had no idea how to please a woman, and Chibs seemed to hit all the right spots as he reached between her legs. Her laughter from before was replaced by moans that got louder and louder as Chibs stuck a couple fingers inside her wetness.

"Ye like that?" Chibs whispered.

Brooke was on the verge of losing it to the point that her only response to him whispering with that deep Scottish accent was another loud moan.

He slid his erection inside her and she came. So did Chibs.

**SOA**

It became like this on most days during the week. They'd spend time together working on the Mustang, which luckily hadn't needed anything under the hood replaced, a couple test starts had found the engine and everything else in working order, but the seats needed replacing and the body a new paint job. Then they'd have sex, sometimes eat dinner and watch a movie. One time Taylor had called saying "You better be fucking the Scotsman if you're not answering!" When Chibs had the meetings on Fridays with the rest of the club Brooke would find herself writing, or even spending time with Gemma. The older woman hadn't been sure what to think of Brooke's role in Chibs' life, but she was making him happy and that was what he needed. Jax was right about Brooke's kindness still being abundant, as Gemma had had to drag the younger woman's accomplishments out of her because Brooke didn't like to brag. One day the women were shopping for one of Gemma's dinners.

"You really like him, don't you?" said Gemma.

"Yeah, I do," said Brooke. "I tried dating other guys, but they wanted me to change. Chibs hasn't asked me to give up racing. He actually gets a kick out of all the stuff I tell him."

"But you're gone, a lot," said Gemma.

"With all due respect, it's the 21st century and I can do whatever I want with my life," said Brooke. "Chibs and I already talked about it and he's fine with it. He ever needs me I'm just a phone call away."

"You really want to have it all, don't you?" said Gemma.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Life's too short not to."

Gemma understood where Brooke was coming from. Unfortunately, both women had the bad luck of bumping into David Hale in the checkout line.

"Nice to see you, Gemma… Brooke," said David.

Gemma wondered how they knew each other, and noticed Brooke looked angry. David looked upset.

"He never should've done that," said David.

"Just shut up, David," said Brooke. "Just shut up."

When Gemma and Brooke were outside, Gemma asked Brooke what was going on.

"I used to be engaged to his older brother Jacob Jr.," said Brooke. "The bastahd cheated on me ten months ago while I was at Daytona Speedweeks, and he had the gall to blame me because I wouldn't stop racing. To make matters worse it hadn't been the first time, he had another woman on the side, Blair Howard… he'd been seeing her foh months. Beauty pageant bitch."

"So he thought because he put a diamond ring on you that you'd do what he wanted," said Gemma. "I can see why you and Chibs make a good pair."

"It's 'cuz I don't believe in training them," said Brooke.

Gemma rarely laughed, but she found that funny.

**SOA**

Chibs wasn't surprised when Brooke told him everything – she had met the older Hale brother in North Carolina after a race. He had done all that dumb old-school crap and had burned her as bad as a woman could be burned.

"Then Taylor and I decided to just take a road trip all the way to California in her pickup truck, and we leased an apartment in San Francisco for six months while we figured out what to do next," said Brooke.

"Now it's my turn," said Chibs.

Brooke listened as Chibs told her about Fiona, Kerrianne, and when Fiona's father had killed himself in prison while serving a life sentence she had cheated on Chibs with Larkin's ruthless successor, James "Jimmy O" O' Phelan, and they had conspired to get Chibs out of the picture. Brooke was shocked that people could be so cruel, but after her own close call six years ago she knew people like that were out there.

"It's been over nine years since I've seen my daughter," said Chibs. "I miss her."

"I hate that they did that to you," said Brooke. "I wish I could make it right… it's like, one day your life is nohmal and then it changes. Sometimes it's a whole country that changes too."

"What are ye talkin' about luv?" said Chibs.

"September 11th, 2001. I was nineteen at the time, I had started writing a year prioh under my alias, Raven Crowe," said Brooke. "I would've published them under my own name but I like my privacy."

Chibs knew what she was talking about. He'd read some of the books she'd written, they were good.

"I had a flight from Boston to L.A. for a book signing that day… I just had the worst feeling that mohning. I kept drinking tons of wateh and pacing in Logan to the point where I had to run to the bathroom. I missed my flight… I was supposed to have been on United 175, and it crashed into the World Trade Center during the attacks," said Brooke. "I didn't realize anything had happened until I saw several missed calls from my family and Taylor, then I saw everything on a TV in the dineh I had decided to grab breakfast in."

Brooke remembered Taylor running into the diner. They had ordered food but barely ate any of it. Brooke had then gotten a call from her dad on her cell phone yet again that day, he was watching it on the TV in the family apartment in South Boston and crying – Brooke had then known this was bad because she had only heard her dad cry once before when John Teller died.

"Shit goes bad but it can go good too," said Brooke. "I got a feeling you'll see her again one day."

**SOA**

It was two days before Christmas. Brooke wasn't in a good mood because a severe snowstorm had thwarted all flights going in and out of Boston, and she knew from constant emails and phone calls from her younger sister Haley that the teen was having it rough. Haley had befriended a girl over the summer that had cancer and she was having a hard time accepting the harsh reality of the situation. Meanwhile, Chibs was looking at her tattoos. She had two – a black rose on her ankle and an Aquarius tattoo on her left shoulder. He thought she looked beautiful with tattoos.

"This is just the cherry on top of a shitty first semesteh of tenth grade for her," said Brooke.

"Least she's got her mum and da, she'll be alright," said Chibs.

"Yeah… who do you spend the holidays with?" said Brooke.

"Gemma does a dinner," said Chibs.

"Befohe that," said Brooke.

"She has appetizers and shite on Christmas Eve, then me and the other single bruthers would head to the clubhouse, get shitfaced and see where the night went before nursing our hangovers," said Chibs.

"That's no way to spend the holidays Scotty," said Brooke. "Would you wanna spend Christmas with me?"

"Aye, Bos, very much," said Chibs. "Let's go to tha clubhouse, I got a surprise for ye."

"Alright," said Brooke. "Early Christmas present?"

She was Polish Catholic on both sides of her family. Christmas was her favorite holiday.

"You'll find out," said Chibs.

**SOA**

When they got to the clubhouse, Chibs had to talk with Juice so Brooke played pool with Jax.

"Did you get Chibs a present?" said Jax.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I'm not sure why he's talking to Juice about his present for me though."

Jax just grinned and lined up a shot. He noticed Happy going upstairs where Chibs and Juice were. Jax lost the game and went to find a crow-eater so Brooke went to the bar, where Piney and Bobby were getting drunk. Bobby, ever the gourmet chef, had made a fruity cocktail which he handed to Brooke.

"A zombie for you," said Bobby.

"Thanks," said Brooke.

"From what I hear, you're gonna need it," said Piney.

"What for?" said Brooke. "The suspense is killing me!"

Piney just laughed and did a shot of tequila. Brooke laughed. She never even saw her dad doing shots anymore, not since her 21st birthday… and she hadn't even been able to drink that night because her birthday was on February 2nd, which had been during Daytona Speedweeks.

"I heard some guy's offering two million to whoever can race the Indy 500 and the World Coke 600 in the same day," said Bobby. "You gonna try it, Brooke?"

"Yup – my uncle has a private jet, so I'm gonna ask him for just a tiny little favor," said Brooke.

The three of them burst out laughing.

"What the hell does he do?" said Bobby.

"Construction," said Brooke.

Piney was the only one laughing, Bobby had a shocked look on his face.

"I don't get it," said Piney.

"You don't wanna know," said Bobby.

After Brooke finished her drink they did shots of tequila while Brooke wrote an M-rated version of "12 Days of Christmas" on a napkin.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love won't give to me…_

_12 Crow Eaters Screaming_

_11 __Bikers__ Biking_

_10 Pornos-a-Watching_

_9 Strippers Stripping_

_8 __Dicks-a-Jizzing_

_7 Guns-a-Shooting_

_6 Cops-a-Knocking_

_5 __Penis__Rings_

_4 __Trojan__ Condoms_

_3 Six Packs_

_2 Whiskey Bottles_

_And a hooker in Tig's Bed_

Chibs came soon after and they went upstairs to his dorm room. He had a piece of paper in his hand. Tig, who had been watching a drunken Brooke write, grabbed the napkin and stuffed it inside his cut after she left with Chibs.

"I'm not so great at drawin', Juice helped me out with this – it's fer you," said Chibs.

Curious, Brooke took the piece of paper and turned it around so she could see the drawing. It was a beautiful drawing of a crow in flight. It had brown eyes and had the Anarchy A on its back. It also carried the Scottish flag in its Talons. She knew from what Gemma had told her about being an old lady what was happening tonight.

"Oh my god… Chibs, it's beautiful," said Brooke. "I love it."

"I want you to be my old lady, Brooke," said Chibs. "These last few weeks, you've made me very happy, luv."

"You've made me happy too, Filip," said Brooke. "My answer is yes."

They shared a passionate kiss.

"When can we get it done?" said Brooke.

"Tonight, luv – buddy of ours, Happy, I asked him ta come down," said Chibs. "He's done a lot of tats. He's waiting in my room fer us right now."

"Awesome," said Brooke.

"Where do ye want it?" said Chibs.

"Loweh back," said Brooke.

They went inside his dorm and saw Happy with his kit.

"Where do you want it?" said Happy.

"Loweh back," said Brooke.

"You from Boston?" said Happy.

"Yup," said Brooke.

After stripping down to her bra and panties so Happy could tattoo her back, she lay down on the bed and Happy got to work, laying out a stencil Juice had drawn that was an exact match to the drawing Brooke had seen. Chibs watched as the paper came off, leaving the outline on Brooke's back. It was beautiful, he knew it'd be even more so after Happy was finished.

"It's gonna be big," said Happy. "Might hurt more than the other work I see you've had done."

Chibs went back around so he was face to face with Brooke.

"Don't worry, I'll stay completely still," said Brooke.

He kissed her and took both of her hands in his as Happy got to work, the needle didn't hurt so bad due to the alcohol she had consumed before but it still hurt nonetheless so she was grateful that Chibs kissed her every now and then, it seemed to take the pain away and made the experience all the more sacred. It was like the two of them were becoming one only after a few weeks together. If this was what it was like to be one of the few women who were chosen, it was a feeling she'd cherish forever.

It was a while before the tattoo was finished. When it was, Happy put a clear film on it then left the couple alone.

"I love it," Brooke slurred.

"How drunk did they get ya down there?" said Chibs.

"Tequila shots and Bobby made me a zombie," Brooke slurred. "It was yummy."

Chibs laughed and scooped her up in his arms. She was wasted.

"I gotta get dressed," said Brooke. "Don't wanna leave the pets alone all night."

"Aye, okay," said Chibs.

**SOA**

She was hungover, on Christmas Eve no less – but after sobering up she drove straight to Gemma's, where the matriarch and Luann were waiting.

"I heard you had a crazy night last night," said Gemma.

Brooke, modest as usual, just shrugged.

"C'mon, don't be shy let us see!" said Luann.

Brooke let them look at the crow, and the three of them talked about everything as they prepared some food for later that night. Brooke realized that from now on the three of them would be linked by their connection to the club forever.

**SOA**

She had almost forgotten about her debauched writing until Christmas Day. Unbeknownst to Brooke, Tig had found the napkin. As Clay cut the ham, Tig began singing the song and the rest of the Sons joined in, much to Gemma's ire.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love won't give to me…_

_12 Crow Eaters Screaming_

_11 __Bikers__ Biking_

_10 Pornos-a-Watching_

_9 Strippers Stripping_

_8 __Dicks-a-Jizzing_

_7 Guns-a-Shooting_

_6 Cops-a-Knocking_

_5 __Penis__Rings_

_4 __Trojan__ Condoms_

_3 Six Packs_

_2 Whiskey Bottles_

_And a hooker in Tig's Bed_

Everyone was laughing, even Gemma despite how annoyed she was.

"Sorry, I thought it had wound up in the garbage," said Brooke.

"That was a hoot," said Chibs.

"I'm willing to pay you royalties," said Luann. "How much you want for it?"

"Royalties for what?" said Brooke.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Jingle my balls, jingle my balls, jingle all the way…" Tig sang.

"I think we've had enough," said Clay.

Everyone laughed one more time before finishing dinner.

**Next chapter takes place in the present day. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Search For Abel

**A/N: The first weeks of school had the evil homework demon taking over my laptop. I am going to try updating whenever possible.**

**Chapter 3- The Search For Abel**

_August 31__st__, 2009._

_Boston, MA._

Brooke was up before everyone else. She hadn't been able to sleep well as of late. The events of Half-Sack's wake played in her mind like a tape on rewind. One minute she had been standing outside the funeral home next to Chibs, the next gunshots had been fired. She could still remember Chibs throwing her to the ground and shielding her from flying bullets. She had still seen and heard everything, including the sickening crunching noise when the guy driving the van had run down David. Her friend had been killed instantly.

Brooke jumped in the shower, allowing some tears to fall but she refused to break down completely. To let out her grief would pose disaster. Tara and Lyla were in Charming and Gemma was on the lam. To the guys, Boston was a strange place. Brooke knew she was all they had to get through whatever came next and was grateful that Chibs didn't know just how affected by everything she was. He didn't need any distractions. When she got out of the shower she noticed her eyes were red from crying and immediately splashed some water on her face.

When she looked in the mirror again, she didn't recognize the woman staring back.

**SOA**

The guys were soon up, and everyone was cursing themselves for not making a shopping trip the night before for food.

"There's a bagel shop near my old high school, Taylor and I used to sneak the goods into the building with us all the time," said Brooke.

Taylor nodded.

"Brooke and I'll get the bagels," said Taylor.

"Sure the place is even still there?" said Chibs.

"The bagels were that good, so it betteh be," said Brooke.

She headed out with Taylor. They had gone to a rental shop the night before and rented three Ford F150s in green, white, and blue. Taylor had almost grabbed a red one, but Brooke had told her no. Otherwise all that "Captain America" spiel would've been going through her mind. That horrible night haunted her both in the daylight and her dreams.

"Which set of keys did you take?" said Brooke.

"Green one," said Taylor.

They jumped in and drove to the little bagel shop. It was ten in the morning and Brooke knew her sister was sitting in class right now, and unlike most of her peers was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Haley had her whole life ahead of her, and would go far in the world. After buying enough bagels and the shop's signature large cookies to last a month, Brooke left Taylor holding the large bag while she got in the driver's seat.

"You gonna let me drive?" said Taylor.

"No," said Brooke.

"You gonna let Chibs drive?" said Taylor.

"No, that's a definite no," said Brooke. "He gets road rage in the passengeh seat, and you're just a nutcase wheneveh I give you the keys."

"No I'm not," said Taylor. "Hand 'em oveh."

They switched seats, but five minutes later Taylor was using the horn with pride and cursing anyone who cut her off, which was pretty much everyone in Boston. Brooke saw that there was a gap in one of the roads being built, to make matters worse the construction made it so that they had to take the long way back to the hotel.

"We gotta hit the supermarket for food anyways – doesn't matter what a man's career is in life, they'll always be bottomless pits," said Brooke.

They turned around and went to the supermarket, and after buying more food they were able to get back to the hotel. Brooke made breakfast while Juice and Taylor looked up the charges on Cameron's credit card as well as the phone calls he had made on his cell.

**SOA**

Taylor noticed there were only two names on Cameron's call list: Dylan Callahan and James O' Phelan. Taylor knew who Dylan was – he ran an Irish pub in South Boston called Sullivan's, it drew cops, firemen, EMTs, nurses, college students, and Irish ex-pats.

"So, who is James O' Phelan?" said Taylor.

"Jimmy O – he's someone we… do business with," said Juice.

Taylor caught the scared look on Juice's face. It had appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

"Jimmy O… sounds like a nasty villain who just sits on his ass all day petting a fat cat," said Taylor.

"He's more dangerous than you think, and if Cameron called him then he's probably already here trying to do damage control… it could be bad for Brooke," said Juice.

"Why?" said Taylor.

Juice didn't answer right away, so Taylor brought out her Desert Eagle and pointed it at his crotch.

"I got ways of making you talk," said Taylor.

"He's the one who gave Chibs… well… you saw the scars," said Juice. "His wife cheated on him, he was banished from Ireland so he never got a chance to divorce the bitch. His daughter was a kid at the time and they made sure he wouldn't be able to see her again."

"What did they do to her?" said Taylor.

"Nothing – they locked her bedroom door, and Jimmy hurt Chibs pretty bad. Jimmy's the leader of the True IRA," said Juice. "He's one sick fuck, and the last thing he'll allow is Chibs to be a happy man for once… which means Brooke might not make it out of Boston alive."

**SOA**

Brooke listened as Taylor told her everything about Jimmy. The Sons were eating breakfast and talking about where to go from here, unaware of the heated discussion the women were having.

"This is stuff I already know," said Brooke.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Taylor. "You're my best friend, Brooke. I can't lose you too."

"You're really gonna drag Sam into this?" said Brooke. "It's been three years."

"Still feels like yesterday," said Taylor. "What those men did… and why that bitch brought it on. I can't forget. I won't forget. She needs to pay for the pain she's caused me… I loved him, Brooke."

Brooke gave her best friend a hug.

"I know, Taylor," said Brooke. "I know."

**SOA**

The day wore on as Juice and Taylor made a list of places that were on Cameron's credit card. One was a store that sold baby items, a grocery store where he bought baby food, and various restaurants where customers could take their orders to go, ranging from fast food to sandwich shops.

"He didn't put down a deposit for an apartment? Anything?" said Jax.

"No," said Taylor.

"Sorry," said Juice.

Jax went back into his own hotel room, distraught. Brooke was worried about him. He barely ate these days. He probably wouldn't have showered either if Tara was with them.

Tara. That was another can of worms. Brooke had no idea how Tara had just been able to let Cameron take Abel – for all her talk of how she had thought of Abel as her own she sure hadn't acted like it when it had counted the most. After Half-Sack and David Hale had been buried, Brooke hadn't paid attention to what was going on, trying to grieve quietly. Half-Sack and David had been her friends, but to talk about her grief of the latter was impossible right now. Frankly, Brooke could care less what happened at this point, considering Gemma was also partially at fault for shooting Polly. She was pretty sure Stahl had shot Edmond, and told Juice and Taylor as much.

"That bitch sure knows how to fuck up people's lives… and kill them too," said Taylor.

"Whoa, what's with all the hostility?" said Juice.

"That ATF agent, Stahl, set my boyfriend and me up to get killed," said Taylor. "I lived, he died, end of story."

Tig had a feeling there was more to Taylor's story. He didn't know, but he planned to find out. Meanwhile, Juice and Taylor decided she should check out Sullivan's. Taylor was looking at another bar on the map.

"What is it?" said Juice.

"The bar across and two doors down… it's on the docks," said Taylor. "I've heard rumors about this place. It's called Collins'. Posh place with a cheap coveh… well, not really posh but it looks a lot betteh than most Irish bars in Boston, or so I've heard."

"How cheap is the cover?" said Juice.

"Two dollahs, or so I've heard," said Taylor.

"I know that place," said Brooke. "My dad used to go drinking there all the time when he was single, took my mother a few times when they were dating and she liked it, which is saying a lot because she prefers restaurants, he said the money went to the IRA."

"You're shitting me," said Taylor.

"It's Boston. Beggars can't be choosers, only cheap," said Brooke.

It mad eher think of Charming, of how simple things had once been there.

Chibs walked in and began laughing at that last statement.

"Which bar was it?" said Chibs.

"Collins'," said Brooke.

"That's Jimmy's pub here… Taylor, ye better be careful if yer goin' in there," said Chibs.

"I'm not… I think Cameron's hiding in Sullivan's bar," said Taylor.

"Aye, he probably is," said Chibs. "Dylan provides shelter for Irish ex-pats on tha run."

He remembered all too well, arriving in Boston all those years ago. Dylan had let him stay in a room over the bar for a couple weeks while Chibs had made arrangements to go to Charming.

That was when he remembered something else – Jax's friendship with Brooke. He remembered the younger biker saying he couldn't resist telling a friend in Boston about Chibs.

"_Relax – she's four years younger than me, she wouldn't know who to tell," said Jax. "Opie and I tell her shit all the time."_

He realized it was Brooke Jax had told, and asked her about it later that night as he watched Brooke make dinner.

"He thought you were very fascinating," said Brooke.

"What did you think?" said Chibs.

"I agreed," said Brooke.

"I gotta talk with Juice and Jax about tonight," said Chibs.

He kissed her and Brooke hoped to hell she hadn't burned anything after he took off.

**SOA**

The three of them talked, then told Taylor she'd be checking Sullivan's out that night to scout for Cameron.

"Tig will be around if there's any problems, lass," said Chibs.

"Can we set something straight?" said Taylor.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"I know you love Brooke… but I don't want to see her hurt," said Taylor. "She's my best friend."

"I know," said Chibs. "She talks about ye a lot."

"If anyone tried to hurt her, you'd stop them right?" said Taylor. "You love her as much as you say you do, if someone tried hurting her you'd put a bullet in their head, right?"

"Aye, I'd die for Brooke and I'd kill fer her too," said Chibs.

"Glad we established that," said Taylor.

**SOA**

Taylor walked around, slipping into Sullivan's as if she were there all the time. Juice had doctored up a fake ID for her. She was Katie O' Malley, her age was 27, and she was a nurse at Boston Children's. It had been the only hospital Juice had been able to come up with off the top of his head.

"Figures," Taylor muttered.

She noticed people milling about Collins'. A guy who seemed to be dressed in Armani was sitting in a booth, looking out the window. Taylor only noticed because it seemed the man was staring at her.

"Blech," Taylor muttered.

She hated men who dressed flashy. They were arrogant and completely clueless in the bedroom or were compensating for a very small penis. Taylor quickly reminded herself of what she was doing, and walked into Sullivan's with a picture of Cameron. She then ordered a whisky straight up.

"Somethin' tha matter lass?" said a voice.

Taylor turned around and realized it was the same guy in the photograph, so it had to be Cameron.

"Had a really bad day at work," said Taylor. "I… I just need to get drunk."

"Sure ye don't need ta talk?" said Cameron. "Besides, I got a free bottle of Jameson upstairs if yer interested."

"Fine, but only drinking and talking," said Taylor. "I'm not in the mood for anything else."

"Aye, okay," said Cameron.

He took her upstairs. Taylor wasn't bothered only because she had pretended to be a hooker once before. She smiled when she saw Abel in a crib.

"Aw, what a little cutie! Is he yours? Can I hold him?" said Taylor.

"Aye, he's mine and ye can hold 'im," said Cameron. "His mum… she overdosed."

"I know what that's like," said Taylor.

Her parents had been junkies. As a result she had often stayed with Brooke's family so she wouldn't have to be in foster care. Her memories of living with the Monroes were warmer than any other. Taylor could recall Julia's delicious sugar cookies, Keith's hilarious stories, Louie and Connie living in the apartment across the hall, Danny and Haley following her everywhere, and the best part had been having Brooke around.

When Taylor left and began walking towards the hotel, she saw a car following her. She hoped Tig would arrive soon. Right when he did, four men jumped out of the car and opened fire. Tig and Taylor fired back. Eventually all four men were dead.

"Who are these pricks?" said Taylor.

Tig pulled one man's wallet out and checked the ID.

"Irish," said Tig. "Guess Jimmy has his sites set on you too."

"Great," said Taylor as she rolled her eyes.

The two of them went back to the hotel, making out like animals in heat. Tig wanted to take her to his room when Brooke interrupted them both.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Taylor," said Brooke.

"Why?" said Taylor.

Then she remembered the way Juice had been looking at her, ever since she had gotten on the back of his bike in L.A. Both the bikers wanted her. Not knowing what to do, she followed Brooke back into the guestroom she was currently sharing with her sister and Chibs.

"Why can't I just do them both and decide for myself?" said Taylor.

"'Cuz ye won't be givin' Juicy-boy a fair chance," said Chibs. "Tig's always yankin' chicks out from under 'im."

"No taking off each other's clothes before you decide which one you want, Taylor," said Brooke. "Otherwise, you'll cause problems. Just trust me on this."

"Alright," said Taylor.

**SOA**

Chibs was in bed, waiting for Brooke to finish brushing her teeth. He was glad when she joined him. She looked cute in the pajamas she was wearing. Her dirty blonde hair was all over the place.

"How was tha shoppin' trip?" said Chibs.

"Crazy Boston drivers all around," said Brooke. "You'd have hated it."

"Were ye drivin' them all crazy too?" said Chibs.

Brooke shrugged and lay down. Chibs put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He smelled of soap and cigarettes. The closeness made Brooke feel a better about things as they talked.

"I got a nasty dilemma on my hands," said Brooke. "I'm supposed to race at Lime Rock this month."

"Don't ye mean next month, luv?" said Chibs.

"It'll be September when we wake up tomorrow," said Brooke. "I almost forgot about it then when Taylor was out I was checking on some stuff when I realized I was in it. It's in Connecticut. It's an American Le Mans race."

"Hopefully we'll have Abel back safe an' sound by then," said Chibs.

"I'd feel guilty racing and knowing he isn't here," said Brooke. "I'm going to think about it, because it doesn't seem right doing what I love while Jax's son is missing."

"Aye, okay," said Chibs.

They began making out, then Brooke's cell phone rang. The first notes of "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay permeated the silence.

"Teenage hotline – it's Haley," said Brooke.

"Damnit," Chibs muttered.

Brooke answered the call, hoping this wasn't about boys. If it was she was going to be more than a little annoyed. When she heard her younger sister answer in a seemingly stoic manner, Brooke knew right away that this wasn't about boys. Something was very wrong.

"Haley, it's me," said Brooke. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help," said Haley.

**Chapter 4 will be in flashback. Review, it feeds the muse!**


	5. Chapter 4: Daredevil

**A/N: I had planned to update this and several other stories ages ago, but due to my laptop having problems and haveing to send it out, I haven't had much luck finding a quiet place to work on my stories. But, here's hoping more updates will show up soon. Luckily, here's one right now.**

**Chapter 4- Daredevil**

_May 18__th__-21__st__, 2008._

_Fontana, CA._

Chibs knew he was in the right place when he heard the noise.

"Mary mother of Christ," Chibs muttered.

It was loud. People were shouting, and the girl who gave him his ticket kept craning her neck to get a good look at the cars lining up on the speedway. When Chibs got inside he walked around the pathways looking for Brooke. He had wanted to surprise her before it was her turn to race.

**SOA**

Brooke walked into the trailer, intent on getting a look under the hood of the Ford Mustang Car of Tomorrow before she raced in it. Keith Monroe looked up from a clipboard he was checking off and noticed his daughter peeking around.

"Why do you always do that?" said Keith.

"I can't help it Dad," said Brooke. "I think I'm supehstitious sometimes."

"I guess we all have our little quihks. Your motheh gave me a rabbit's foot," said Keith.

"Do you ever miss it?" said Brooke.

"Sometimes, but being your crew chief isn't half bad," said Keith.

Keith laughed, and Brooke joined in. Ever since she could remember, she had loved watching her dad race. When he had brought home a quarter midget for her to race in the summer after she had turned five, she had been ecstatic and had taken to the sport like a duck to water. At eight she had begun racing go-karts, and eventually sprint cars and Formula BMW at 16, the latter had been introduced shortly after her sixteenth birthday and boy had that been a hell of an unexpected surprise. After she was finished peeking under the hood of the stock car, she went back to the motor home she had been living in the last few months and changed into her uniform – she had to somehow evade the reporters prowling around and then she was jumping in that car and hopefully winning. She had finished getting into it when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled when she saw it was Chibs and stepped outside.

"I thought you had stuff to do in Chahming," said Brooke. "I take it you were able to get away?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "Wanted ta see ya race, and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Brooke. "I had to have Taylor housesit for me, and I'm sure the dogs miss me too."

"Aye, I met her… went to check up on yer place and saw her with the pets, we talked about ya mostly," said Chibs. "Ye said she was a PI, right?"

"Yeah," said Brooke.

She was in no way telling him that Taylor had been a cop for over four years prior to being a PI. Brooke hadn't even told her uncle Carlo, for very obvious reasons.

"Are you excited?" said Brooke.

"Aye, very much," said Chibs. "I love you, an' I know this is somethin' ye've been doin' fer a very long time."

They shared a kiss and heard cursing.

"Shit," said Brooke. "That's my dad."

"Who are you?" Keith yelled.

"Dad, enough," said Brooke.

Chibs backed off, knowing if he ever reunited with his own daughter and saw her kissing some strange guy he didn't know, he'd probably do worse than yelling.

"I told you about Chibs when we were in Fuji, Dad," said Brooke.

"Now I remembeh… but I saw him from the back, the wallet photo showed him from the front," said Keith.

"He was pitted against me, my mom, and my sistehs," Brooke whispered. "He'll do or say anything to stay outta the doghouse."

Chibs laughed as Brooke introduced them both properly. This was going to be an interesting day.

**SOA**

"How did ye get him ta let ya do this?" said Chibs.

"Easy, I don't take no for an answeh," said Brooke. "If I did I wouldn't be where I am today. Besides that my dad is my crew chief, I trust him with my life so I trust him to make sure the cars I race in are safe."

She went back inside, leaving the door open so Chibs could follow. Brooke checked her watch before taking it off and putting it in a small excuse for a bedroom.

"Ye slept in dat?" said Chibs.

"I was on the road for months, where was I supposed to go? I didn't exactly have time to make hotel resehvations," said Brooke. "Doesn't matter now – we can have some fun here afterwahds, my dad usually goes out with the rest of the crew for a few drinks and barbecue at a nearby restauwant."

"You don't go?" said Chibs.

"I usually nap afterwahds," said Brooke.

She put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her HANS device and began securing it behind her head before putting her helmet on.

"What's that?" said Chibs.

"HANS device – supposed to reduce the likelihood of head and neck injuries if I crash, but I know you don't wanna hear about me crashing so I'll shut up," said Brooke.

"I'm just glad yer tryin' ta stay safe, luv," said Chibs. "I'll be watchin' from the grandstands. Knock 'em dead darlin'."

**SOA**

It was odd, sitting alone. He had seen Brooke off to her car a few minutes ago and was now sitting in the bleachers waiting for the race to start.

"_I'm number 13 – I got one of the pole positions in the front, so I think you'll be able to see me," said Brooke. "I'll see you when it's over."_

Chibs vaguely wondered how many people had come to watch. It was no use trying to figure that out, as the grandstands were packed.

He stood up to find where Brooke's car was. Then he heard whoever was announcing everything yell for the drivers to start their engines. The roar was deafening, and then they had all taken off in a shot.

**SOA**

_Charming, CA._

"Is pussy fast?" said Tig.

Piney glared at him and changed the channel back to ESPN2.

"What? It was a compliment – racing is one of the purest sports left," said Tig. "Fastest person around the track wins."

"How do you boys think she'll do?" said Bobby.

"She's pretty known for causing an upset," said Piney.

The three of them quieted down and watched the race, well aware that Chibs had gone down to Fontana to watch in person. Jax joined them. The four of them were thrown for a loop when they saw Brooke squeeze between two cars in a narrow space that didn't look like it could be squeezed through.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jax yelled. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

"She's trying to win," said Tig.

"Shit like that is why Keith got the nickname 'The Wrecker'," said Piney.

Bobby laughed and swallowed a chicken wing whole, spit out the bone, and threw it at the dartboard where it stuck. Jax rolled his eyes.

**SOA**

_Fontana, CA._

She gunned the engine on the Ford Mustang Car of Tomorrow for all it was worth, and squeezed between two other drivers.

The laps seemed to blend seamlessly into each other. When she saw the road in front of her she realized she was in the lead.

**SOA**

He noticed several laps in a couple people cutting her off.

"Oh, damn," he heard someone in front of him mutter. "She's gonna pull some moves."

It was a man in his fifties, from the way he was dressed it was obvious the man lived to be a spectator to the sport. Chibs noticed the guy had brought a buddy.

"I saw Keith Monroe pull shit in Loudon – she'll definitely pull something," said the buddy.

The men, unaware of Chibs' presence, snickered in anticipation as their beer guts flopped in the breeze. Sure enough, Chibs was shocked when he noticed Brooke squeeze between the two drivers giving her a hard time. The guys in front of him looked like they had shit themselves.

"Looks like Monroe has just caused an upset!" one of the reporters announced. "I know I wouldn't try squeezing through such a small space!"

Chibs wondered why his old lady had chanced it, period. She could've gotten hurt if she had collided with either of the drivers – but she was able to take the lead shortly after. Chibs remembered how they had both promised each other before she had left in February not to give each other grief about their respective lifestyles, and just hope she'd be alright.

**SOA**

Keith and Louie were in the pits with the other crewmen when they heard the reporter announce Brooke's little stunt.

"Sonofabitch!" Keith yelled.

Louie busted up laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Keith yelled.

"We've both done wohse… especially you," said Louie. "You may be retihed but they still call you 'The Wrecker'."

Keith rolled his eyes.

**SOA**

It was the last lap. Brooke floored it.

**SOA**

"And the winner is… Brooke Monroe!" the reporter yelled.

**SOA**

Chibs had seen the checkered flag as he heard the reporter announce Brooke's victory. He was able to find her half an hour later and made sure no one was looking before he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Now that's the best incentive to win I've ever had," said Brooke.

"What do ye wanna do now?" said Chibs.

"The reporters already had their time with me in the winner's circle," said Brooke. "Now I gotta touch base with my dad because we gotta pack it up. I have an Indy race in Long Beach in a couple days."

"Yer a little daredevil out there," said Chibs.

"Causing an upset or two always seems to work in my favor, but I don't break the rules," said Brooke. "Being disqualified or suspended for a whole season would suck."

"I just realized somethin'," said Chibs. "Long Beach doesn't have a track."

"You're right, there isn't one," said Brooke. "It's a street circuit."

"A what?" said Chibs.

"They close off a certain section of road, so instead of a permanent track like the ones used for NASCAR, drag racing or most of the Indy races, it's a tempohary set-up and a very diffehent tehhain to drive on," said Brooke. "The Monaco Grand Prix has always been on a street circuit."

"Is it more or less challengin'?" said Chibs.

"More so, but that's half the fun despite the other half of it being a pain in the ass," said Brooke.

Chibs laughed and the couple went back to where Brooke had set up her stuff.

**SOA**

It was nightfall. Keith, Louie, and the pit crew were going to a bar near the track to celebrate. Chibs and Brooke were alone in the motor home as she showed him around. She had changed into a pair of denim shorts, a tank top, flip flops, and her black leather jacket.

"So what do you wanna do?" said Brooke.

Chibs answered by kissing her greedily. Brooke wasn't nuts about having sex in the motor home only because she knew it would be an awkward ride with her dad because parents could tell just by looking when their kids had sex. She also had to discuss something important with him, and wanted to know what would happen before she went home. They ordered pizza and made out off and on for a while before Brooke brought it up.

"Do you like being at my place?" said Brooke.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"You wanna move in?" said Brooke.

"Ye serious?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I like having you around. So do Savannah and the dogs."

"I want to, but I don' want tha IRA findin' oot," said Chibs.

"Do you have a place?" said Brooke.

"No," said Chibs.

"You've lived in Chahming almost ten years and you neveh got your own place?" said Brooke.

"Never had a reason to," said Chibs. "I didn't have that much with me when I had ta leave Ireland. Certainly wasn't enough ta fill a house with. If I'd been able ta bring Kerrianne with me things woulda been a lot different."

Brooke gave Chibs a hug which he eagerly returned. She knew talking about Ireland, especially his daughter, was difficult for him.

"Whatever decision you wanna make about this, won't change how I feel about you," said Brooke. "You're just trying to keep me safe, I understand."

"Good," said Chibs. "Although, I could just pick me mail up at tha clubhouse an' those mcbastards won't know I'm livin' elsewhere."

Brooke laughed and gave Chibs a big kiss.

_Long Beach, California._

All anyone could hear was the noise of the Indy cars racing through the street circuit. Chibs was watching with Keith and Louie from the makeshift pit area as Brooke battled for the lead with a few other drivers.

**SOA**

Brooke was annoyed. She wasn't sure who was riding her bumper, but someone had decided to do that. She immediately gunned it even more than she had been and began getting into any empty space she could a la Fast and Furious.

**SOA**

Chibs noticed several people spin out at once.

"What tha hell? I thought these people knew how ta drive!" said Chibs.

Louie laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach to make sure he didn't bust a gut.

"Street circuits are uneven, they can be a real hassle," said Keith.

**SOA**

Brooke had heard something happen. She was sure someone had spun out. Oh well. She just had to make sure she didn't spin out or worse.

**SOA**

Chibs heard a crashing noise.

"Holy shite!" said Chibs.

Keith looked up.

"Big one," Keith muttered.

"She got away," said Louie.

**SOA**

Brooke wasn't sure how the crash started, but someone's car was flipping right towards hers.

She immediately floored it.

**SOA**

The men watched as she lapped around the track along with the remaining drivers. Chibs saw her get in the lead. Louie and Keith began whooping when Brooke finished first under the checkered flag. While Chibs was proud of his Old Lady, he was going to need earplugs after hearing the other two make a fuss.

**SOA**

They celebrated at a restaurant, both Brooke's Indy victory and the news that she and Chibs were moving in together. Keith made a few crude jokes after getting the news, but after Brooke rolled her eyes he stopped.

"I gotta call Mom and tell her," said Brooke.

She called her mom on her cell phone.

**SOA**

_Boston, MA._

Julia walked into the apartment. She saw her youngest daughter Haley and Haley's friend Kerri fiddling with the camcorder.

"What are you two doing?" said Julia.

"Hello Mrs. Monroe," said Kerri. "Haley was helpin' me with an audition tape at tha studio. We're watchin' it now."

"Either of you want some snacks before I get called back to the hospital? Are any of the otheh girls gonna be stopping by?" said Julia.

The teens shook their heads.

"Alright, I left some popcorn packets on the counter and there's Jello in the fridge if you two want something later," said Julia.

Her cell phone rang as she left. It was her oldest, Brooke.

"How were your races?" said Julia.

"I won them both," said Brooke. "Mom, remember the last time you called and I mentioned I was seeing someone?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're no longer hating men anymore but be careful," said Julia.

"Chibs is good to me, don't worry," said Brooke.

That wasn't the point Julia was trying to get across. She knew what the Sons were. There had been a charter in her birthplace of Hollis, New Hampshire – Sons of Anarchy New England. She had been a good girl who had helped her parents with farm chores. Then they had died when she had been sixteen, and the events that had followed had thrown her into the arms of one of the bikers.

She still had the tattoo – the owl with the comet soaring beneath its claws. It was on her lower back. Her husband didn't know the real reason she had it, and her daughters had no idea that their somewhat prudish mother had fallen in love with a bad boy in her youth.

It had been over thirty years ago and she had been able to fall in love again, but she would always miss him. She hoped Brooke wouldn't have to go through the same heartache that came with falling in love with a Son – the heartache that came when they didn't come home one night, because something horrible had happened.

**SOA**

The next day they discussed a couple things – Brooke was planning a couple purchases with the prize money she had won in the races. They were getting ready for a day at Six Flags Magic Mountain, as they had decided if there was time they would go.

"I wanna outfit one of the guestrooms for Haley," said Brooke. "It's looking like she's gonna come up in June after school lets out, three weeks at the most."

"Ye talk about her a lot, I can't wait ta meet her," said Chibs.

"I'm worried about her," said Brooke.

Chibs brushed some hair out of Brooke's face.

"Why ye so worried? I thought ye said she wasn't tha type ta get in trouble," said Chibs.

"Haley, she's not the kind of person to let people in lightly," said Brooke. "Her friends are very special to her. That girl she took under her wing, the one who's sick, they've become peas in a pod and I know if things go south it's gonna kill Haley."

Brooke knew what it was like. She had almost lost Taylor once, because of some two-bit ATF agent who had been dating a DEA agent named Sam Preston before Sam had met and begun a relationship with Taylor during a case.

Everything had gone to hell from there.

**SOA**

Chibs wasn't sure what to expect when the couple arrived at Six Flags Magic Mountain. He hadn't been to an amusement park in years. He had gone to Funtown once or twice, but that was it. Keith and Louie had also come along, but they went their separate ways when the park opened.

"I think Louie just wants to stuff his face," said Brooke.

"Where we goin'?" said Chibs.

"X2 – it's the craziest rollercoaster in the park," said Brooke.

He ran, trying to keep up with her. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky – being with Brooke felt better than winning the lottery would've felt. He could tell her anything and she didn't judge him for it at all. When they finally got to the rollercoaster they had to get past several people to get in line. Luckily they were the first ones there. When they got on, Chibs noticed several other people running to get on any empty seats left.

"They're goin' mad," said Chibs.

"No they aren't, it's a unique design," said Brooke. "The cahs attached to the train move all over the place."

Chibs found out what she meant when the ride started. They were flipped upside down in the car at each turn. After they got off, they went on the rest of the roller coasters – Superman The Escape was a trip and Joker's Jinx almost spelled disaster when Keith tried getting on the ride next to Chibs.

"Dad, if you come on the ride I swear I'll never speak to you again!" said Brooke.

"Let's get out," said Louie. "I'm hungry and that rolleh coasteh is gonna huht my balls."

Keith rolled his eyes and they exited.

"Why didn't ye want yer da on the ride?" said Chibs.

"Amusement rides make him motion sick," said Brooke. "Even the teacups at Disney almost made him yak."

"Mary mother o' Christ!" said Chibs.

The roller coaster started.

**SOA**

When they got off the guy behind them was limping off and rolling his crotch.

"It's a stand-up rolleh coasteh, not a torture device," said Brooke.

"I doubt the bastard ever rode a Harley before," said Chibs.

They laughed and walked away.

**SOA**

Night had fallen on the park. They had ridden all the rides they'd felt like going on and were exhausted. They were currently walking around as Brooke ate an ice cream cone, sharing it with Chibs each time he wanted a bite. After they had finished it Chibs noticed Brooke had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Bos?" said Chibs.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" said Brooke.

"Yer from Boston, and ye call me scotty all tha time," said Chibs.

Brooke just smiled again.

"To answer your question… I'm happy we're moving in together," said Brooke. "I love you and it'll allow us to spend more time together."

"Aye, I love you too," Chibs whispered.

They were in a private spot, so Chibs gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

The kiss deepened and they were left alone to celebrate their happiness, knowing they would always have each other.

**Next chapter is present day, mostly featuring Haley, so that part of the story that I've been hinting at will come up next. I know Gemma hasn't shown up in those yet, but she will. i got some cool plans for her. Review, it feeds the muse!**


	6. Chapter 5: Haley's Promise

**Chapter 5- Haley's Promise**

_August 31__st__, 2009._

_Boston, MA._

She was barely aware of getting dressed and straightening her hair with the flattening iron she had gotten one year for Christmas. She knew Danny was probably sitting in the kitchen, eating. She did her makeup, making sure every inch of her face looked perfect. She put a couple clips in her hair to keep strays out of her face and she went into the TV room where her backpack was, packed up with school supplies like the good student she was.

"No breakfast?" said Danny.

"No," said Haley. "Let's just go."

They took the elevator down, knowing if circumstances had been different they would've joked about her father's loud snoring and her mother being at the hospital at all hours of the night, but that Louie snored even louder so that was why Danny had bunked in the Monroe's guestroom.

Today it was quiet, like a funeral home. Haley bit back tears when that analogy hit her mind, not wanting to destroy the carefully applied makeup she had put on, not wanting to break before she saw Kerri – the bond she had with the girl was like nothing else with her other friends. To find another who understood the performing arts world was demanding and pretty much crushed your social life, it was like finding a soul mate. Most of Haley's other friends had different careers in mind, and she wondered where they'd all be in ten years. She had hoped to be a famous pianist and singer in ten years living in Paris, now all she wanted was for Kerri, her dear friend and a talented ballerina, to be okay.

**SOA**

They entered South Boston High without much fanfare and split off to greet friends.

"Haley!" Amy yelled.

The two honor students shared a hug, then the redhead Jenny approached with their very gay friend Nate in tow. Suddenly Lucy ran up to meet them and she looked upset.

"I just checked my email… Kerri's back," said Lucy.

"That can't be, I thought that would only happen if… oh, no," said Jenny.

"Oh, no!" said Nate.

The bell rang, and Haley ran to her first class, AP Lit & Comp. No sooner had the teacher handed out the syllabus for that semester that an announcement went over the P.A. system.

"_Attention SBH seniors, would all seniors come to the auditorium for an assembly please? Thank you."_

The teacher told the class right before leaving that considering the assembly would take the whole period, no homework would be assigned. No sooner had Haley exited the classroom did she spot Kerri exiting the room next to hers.

"Oi!" said Kerri.

The two friends shared a hug. Haley vowed that she would keep the tears back until she was out of school for the day – the least she could do for her friend was stay strong. They talked on their way to the auditorium, knowing they'd see their other friends there.

"Taking an English class?" said Haley.

"Aye, Great Books – I thought I'd see ya in there but I guess ye decided ta take AP English?" said Kerri.

"Yeah," said Haley. "So, I read the email with Danny… what's happening now?"

"Not here," said Kerri.

They went into a bathroom close to the auditorium and talked.

"They got me on an experimental treatment and radiation as well… Mum wanted me ta stay in hospital but I won that argument," said Kerri.

"Did you have to?" said Haley.

"No, I was allowed to have outpatient therapy if we all agreed on it," said Kerri. "I gotta go every afternoon for treatment, didn't want ta be in hospital tha rest of tha time. Wanted ta finish school, and try ta keep up with me dancin' until I get too weak from tha drugs. How did Danny take the news I was sick again?"

"He said it wasn't fair, and hasn't said much since," said Haley. "Boys."

They were about to leave the bathroom when a thought occurred to Haley.

"You didn't have radiation the last time… why now?" said Haley.

"They found a tumor on the left side of my chest," said Kerri. "I get radiation fer five days each week, for four an' a half weeks… good thing I don' have any after-school activities, 'cuz I got chemo on top o' dat. No guarantee any of it will work, I told me mum I wanted ta spend time with you an' the rest of the girls, if it's all I got left."

"You sound calm… how?" said Haley.

"Not really… I don't want ta die," said Kerri.

"You won't… I won't let that happen," said Haley. "I promise."

"There's nothin' that'll be a hundred percent unless I get a bone marrow transplant," said Kerri.

"I know," said Haley. "We'll just have to find your dad – I know a P.I, we can do this. Your fate isn't set in stone Kerri."

"Thank ye, Haley," said Kerri. "Yer a good friend."

They shared a hug before hastily running to the auditorium. They had to sit on the second floor, where they found most of their friends. Amy, her boyfriend Ricky, and Danny were on the stage because of their roles in the Student Council. Ricky was president, Amy was vice president, and Danny was treasurer. One of the bimbos on the cheerleading squad was secretary. They were talking about various fundraising ideas for homecoming, prom, and the graduation trip, which the year before everyone had voted to go to Walt Disney World, so this year everyone had to come up with ideas to fatten up the senior class account so that would be possible.

"That sounds like fun doesn't it?" said a voice.

Haley looked at the boy sitting next to her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. She noticed his accent was the same as Kerri's.

"Murphy, quit it," Kerri hissed.

Murphy rolled his eyes.

"You two know each other?" said Haley.

"Aye… he's like that annoyin' little bruther ye never want ta have but ye get stuck wit anyway," said Kerri.

"I'm not annoyin', I'm Murphy McKeavy," said Murphy.

"Haley Monroe," said Haley.

"Ah, the famous Haley Monroe… it's been said ye sing like an angel," said Murphy. "Sing fer us."

"I don't sound like an angel," said Haley.

"Aye, ye do," said Kerri.

"Kerri also said ye play the piano very well," said Murphy.

"Alright, I'll sing something," said Haley.

_Where is the spring and the summer  
that once was yours and mine?  
Where did it go?  
I just don't know  
but still my love for you will live forever_

_Hasta mañana 'til we meet again_  
_don't know where, don't know when_  
_darling, our love was much too strong to die_  
_we'll find a way to face a new tomorrow_  
_hasta mañana say we'll meet again_  
_I can't do without you_  
_time to forget, send me a letter_  
_say you forgive, the sooner the better_  
_hasta mañana, baby_  
_hasta mañana, until then_

_Where is the dream we were dreaming?_  
_And all the nights we shared_  
_where did they go?_  
_I just don't know_  
_and I can't tell you just how much I miss you_

_Hasta mañana 'til we meet again_  
_don't know where, don't know when_  
_darling, our love was much too strong to die_  
_we'll find a way to face a new tomorrow_  
_hasta mañana say we'll meet again_  
_I can't do without you_  
_time to forget, send me a letter_  
_say you forgive, the sooner the better_  
_hasta mañana, baby_  
_hasta mañana, until then_

Haley stopped and heard her friends clapping softly.

"It's true – ye sing like an angel," said Murphy.

Haley smiled then mentally cursed herself for doing so. She was always like this with guys. She liked the attention when the school sluts weren't hogging it all. He was actually pretty cute, come to think of it. She wondered if he liked her, if he'd ask her out and not think her a prude because she didn't dress like a skank.

She then mentally cursed herself for being excited about a new guy in school when she could possibly lose one of her best friends.

**SOA**

She was with Kerri and her other friends when Murphy showed up again. He threw a charming smile in her direction.

"He likes you," said Amy.

Haley shrugged. She couldn't have distractions – she needed to find Kerri's dad. She had a name, and would call Taylor tonight. That was when she realized she couldn't remember Taylor's number. However, that didn't bother Haley because she knew that since Brooke and Taylor were best friends that Brooke would have Taylor's number. Haley wasn't one to give up easily. She had promised her friend that she didn't have to die, so Haley would look everywhere she had to or die herself trying. A promise was a promise.

Murphy got in line to get food. Danny took a seat with the girls and put an arm around Kerri. She rested her head on his shoulder.

**SOA**

The last period was study hall. The seniors who had study hall technically didn't have to stay for it if it was an absolute need to leave school early, so Kerri had to go and wait for her mom to take her to her radiation/chemo appointment at Boston Children's. Haley had waited with her at one of the entrances, then when she went outside Haley had trudged back to class feeling like the oldest person in the world. All of her friends except for Amy and Danny had study hall. The teacher was planning to put in a movie and he cut them all loose so they could buy food and drinks at the school store. Murphy ran to catch up with Haley and soon fell in step with her, asking her about the school and what she liked doing. He wanted to know more about her. He knew she was Catholic because she had a cross on and the references her friends had made to her as a "crazy Pollack", as he'd never met a Polish Protestant in his entire life – didn't want to either.

"Who gave ya that cross?" said Murphy.

Haley fingered the silver cross with the rose in the middle, where Jesus would've been. It was on a matching chain.

"My sister – Confirmation gift," said Haley.

That was when Haley noticed something.

"Oh my god! You're wearing real pants!" said Haley.

"What?" said Murphy.

"You're not wearing skinny jeans and I can't see your boxers," said Haley.

"I saw some boys runnin' around wit their boxers showin'… do they really make skinnies for boys?" said Murphy.

"Yeah – it's gross!" said Haley.

Murphy laughed, and for the first time that day so did Haley.

**SOA**

"Mom, it's me… Kerri's back," said Haley.

She was at Children's and talking to her mom via cell phone. School had let out so she and Murphy had gone straight there. Danny had wanted to come along but a nasty homework load kept him at home – not that it mattered. After all, he lived right across the hall and would always go to Haley's apartment.

"She's sick again?" said Julia.

"Yeah," said Haley. "Her mom brought her boyfriend with her this time."

"I don't like that, is he there?" said Julia.

"No… haven't met him, don't wanna, from what Kerri's told me he's obviously a snake in the grass," said Haley. "She says he's been with her mom for years, but… I'd rather not put it blunty over the phone but is it okay if Kerri comes over? I know it's a school night but this guy is creeping her out."

"You don't need to ask, your friends are always welcome in our home, especially Kerri," said Julia. "She's far from home and battling cancer, you did a very good thing reaching out to her that summer. I'm very proud of you."

They ended the call. Haley had no clue where that had come from. Then again, her mom had always been like that, even when she had her strict moments – and those were frequent – she had always let Brooke and Haley bring people around if they needed a place to stay. Taylor's parents on a drug binge? Julia would make up the guestroom. Jenny embarrassed because she had seen her parents doing a hands-on demonstration of free love? Popcorn and soda was at the ready. Lucy wigged out due to living over the family business, aka a funeral home? Haley would then see the stack of horror films and her mom making a discreet exit – Julia hated horror movies but knew Haley and Lucy would watch them together so she tried being fair about it.

To Haley, it was like her mom had been in some other life.

_Like Brooke_, Haley thought.

"Mom with a biker? No way," Haley muttered.

**SOA**

She had been sitting in the waiting room when she got a text from Kerri.

_All done. Mum can't pick me up, and I don't wanna call him._

Haley then replied.

_My mom said you can stay over whenever you need to. We can go straight to school tomorrow._

**SOA**

Haley was driving Kerri home when she saw a horrible look on her friend's face.

"Pull over," Kerri whispered.

Haley pulled over next to the train tracks. Kerri opened the door and vomited repeatedly onto a patch of dirt. Haley rubbed her friend's back in an effort to comfort her – there wasn't anything either of them could do except wait for it to stop. A cop casing the area saw them.

"Hey! I thought I told you kids not to get drunk on the tracks!" the cop yelled.

"She's not drunk, she's sick!" Haley yelled. "Fuck you!"

Haley gave him the finger and yelled obscenities until the cop ran off.

**SOA**

The rest of the drive went without incident. By the time they got to Haley's apartment building Kerri was so weak she could barely walk. They took the elevator to the apartment Haley lived in and went inside. Kerri immediately bolted for the bathroom. When Haley no longer heard the horrible retching, she went to check on Kerri and found her friend curled up in a ball, crying.

"I hate this," Kerri whispered. "I couldn't even get out of yer car without help – how am I supposed ta dance?"

Haley almost started crying herself. That was Kerri's lifelong dream, to be a ballerina. Haley had seen her dance several times, and Kerri was even better than Haley's family friend Isabel had ever been.

"If I couldn't sing or play the piano, I –," said Haley.

"Ye might as well be dead," said Kerri. "I'd rather die able to dance than live like this too weak to do a fookin' pirouette!"

"I promise I'll find your dad – you get the transplant, you'll get your strength back, be able to dance, and we'll go to Julliard together," said Haley.

"Aye, but if ye don't find him by me 18th birthday, I'm stoppin' treatment," said Kerri. "Second week I've been on this shite and I hate how it makes me feel."

**SOA**

Haley glanced at the clock. It was late.

After the breakdown in the bathroom, she and Kerri had made their way to the living room where Haley had played "Clair de Lune" and Danny had shown up upon hearing the piano across the hall. Kerri had smiled for the first time since they had been in school that day before falling asleep in Danny's arms. He carried her to the guestroom and quietly shut the door.

"Thanks," said Haley.

"No prob – you know why I came over," said Danny.

"Yeah, cuz you've been in love with her since we were 15," said Haley.

"And they say long-distance relationships don't work out," said Danny. "I call bullshit."

"You staying?" said Haley.

"Yeah, I'll take the couch," said Danny.

That had been a couple hours ago. Haley knew Danny was still awake. The light was on in the TV room. She turned on her cell phone, opened the window in her bedroom, and crawled onto the fire escape outside. Sitting on the landing, she dialed a number she knew by heart, and could hear "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay playing as the person answered the phone. It was Haley's favorite song.

"Hey," said Brooke.

"Hey," said Haley.

She felt the weight of the day bearing down on her shoulders and couldn't hide her sadness from her older sister if she tried.

"Haley, it's me," said Brooke. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help," said Haley.

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world _


	7. Chapter 6: A Charming Summer

**A/N: First, I want to apologize. I got swamped with homework and paperwork for transferring to another college, that I could only update once in a blue moon because all that stuff had a way of temporarily snuffing my muse. The good news now is that its alive, and this will be the first of two flashback chapters of Haley's vacation in Charming. Songs in this chapter are Mr Brightside by the Killers, and Maneater by Nelly Furtado. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6- A Charming Summer**

_June 22__nd__, 2008._

Brooke walked through the house one more time, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"When does her flight come in?" said Chibs.

Brooke did the math in her head while trying to factor in the time difference.

"Three," said Brooke. "I'm gonna take the Jeep to get her. I already told Gemma that Haley is coming, and she wants to do a dinner."

"Yer sister know we're livin' together?" said Chibs.

"Yeah – which means if we wanna do anything, it'll have to be at the clubhouse," said Brooke.

"Aye, I doubt she'll mind spendin' time wit these guys," said Chibs as he pet Ace, Cosmo, and Titan, the dogs sniffing Chibs' cut looking for treats.

"If you don't hand them over one of them will just grab your cut and run away," said Brooke.

Chibs laughed until Cosmo jumped on him. Chibs immediately fished the dog treats from the pocket of his cut, and the dogs went for them. Brooke couldn't help it, she started laughing and couldn't stop until Chibs got up and kissed her hard on the mouth. Chibs then felt something land on his head.

"Oh shit," said Brooke. "Savannah!"

Chibs stood still as Brooke plucked the cat from on top of his head.

"I swear it's gonna be a full moon tonight," said Brooke.

"She jest likes causin' trouble," said Chibs.

"I know, but she's adorable so she gets away with it half the time," said Brooke.

Savannah let out a loud meow before jumping out of Brooke's arms, running into the kitchen, and turning on the faucet before jumping into the sink and playing with the water.

"You gonna be alright with these guys while I pick up Haley?" said Brooke.

"Aye, it's nothin'," said Chibs. "Drive safe darlin'."

"I will," said Brooke.

She gave him a kiss before she left.

**SOA**

Brooke got to San Francisco International Airport in a few hours and walked inside looking for Terminal A. She saw Haley walk out of the gate with a carry-on in her hand.

"Brookie!" Haley yelled.

Brooke was slightly surprised at that and her younger sister almost squeezing her to death in a hug.

"Whatever you're on, you took way too much," said Brooke.

"I'm on happy pills!" said Haley.

Haley let out a high-pitched giggle and began singing as the sisters went to pick up Haley's luggage.

"Do you know the vicodin man, the vicodin man, the vicodin man, do you know the vicodin man, he's your oral surgeon!" Haley sang.

"You had teeth pulled?" said Brooke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"All four wisdom teeth on Friday," said Haley. "AHHH!"

Haley opened her mouth wide and Brooke could see the aforementioned teeth missing.

"I can't believe Mom still sent you!" said Brooke.

"She got the plane tickets cheap! You know she loves a bargain like a junkie loves a fix!" said Haley.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Once they found Haley's luggage they got into the Jeep and took off. Haley stared out the window as Brooke turned on the radio. "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers came on.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

"Bitch," Brooke muttered.

Haley let out a high-pitched laugh.

"She's a man-eateh," said Haley.

"Damn right – and she broke Mr. Brightside's heaht," said Brooke.

They sang the chorus of "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado after the song ended.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

**SOA**

Haley was giggling as they drove through Main Street.

"Brooke! We're in that town from Stephen King's _Desperation_! This is awesome!" said Haley.

Brooke shook her head as Haley kept babbling more nonsense, the woman knowing her younger sister's behavior was because of the pain meds she was on.

"I don't get it… one pill every three hours makes me all loopy and wee-id," said Haley.

"That's 'cuz they put you on hard narcotics," said Brooke.

"Jenny's pissed at me… the guy who pulled her teeth only gave her a local and Tylenol-3's for the pain. I got knocked out… and I got hahd drugs!" said Haley.

She let out a loud laugh as they arrived at the lake house. The sisters got Haley's luggage inside and they went to the guestroom Brooke had done up for Haley.

"I love it!" said Haley.

The giddy teenager ran downstairs and into the kitchen looking for water. Her mouth hurt, and despite the after-effects of the last pill she'd taken, she needed another one. The flight had really killed her mouth and the last time she had taken anything was in Boston.

"Need help findin' a glass?" said a voice.

Haley almost jumped out of her pants before realizing that it was Brooke's boyfriend.

"What's your name?" said Haley.

"Filip Telford, but everyone calls me Chibs," said Chibs.

"Okay," said Haley. "Yeah, I need a glass."

He handed her one and she filled it up at the sink before popping a pain pill.

"Whatcha got there?" said Chibs.

"I got my wisdom teeth pulled, so the oral surgeon prescribed vicodin," said Haley.

Chibs laughed. He noticed she was still slightly loopy from whenever she had taken the last one.

"I'm not a druggie, I promise," said Haley.

"Don't worry… we jest need to hide those from Tig, he likes ta do that shite if it's around," said Chibs.

"Tig, as in Tigger? As in Tigger from Winnie in the Pooh?" said Haley.

She began laughing so hard Chibs thought the girl would bust a gut right there in the kitchen.

"Does he bounce?" said Haley between fits of laughter.

Chibs rolled his eyes. Brooke's sister was sweet, but she was so stoned it wasn't even funny. He doubted she'd even remember his full name after the pills wore off.

It was going to be an interesting night.

**SOA**

Gemma had decided well in advance to throw a dinner to welcome Haley to Charming and introduce her to everyone, even if it was just a vacation. Like most of Gemma's dinners, it started out well and ended crazy.

Haley was unable to chew anything, despite seeing her favorite foods on the table. Not wanting to be rude or seem ungrateful, she asked for the bowl of mashed potatoes and helped herself. She was sandwiched between Brooke and Jax. The latter had started asking about what was happening in Boston. It made Haley think of the close call in Boston last year, so she tried keeping her answers brief so she wouldn't become upset. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she politely excused herself and found the bathroom just in time to lose the mashed potatoes she had eaten.

Unfortunately for Haley, her face was so swollen that when she threw up it shot out her nose. When she was finished, she heard laughter and clapping.

"You literally blew chunks!" said Juice. "Awesome."

Tig stood next to Juice laughing. Haley glared at them both as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

**SOA**

"Sorry," said Haley.

"It's alright kiddo," said Gemma. "Go home and rest so you're better tomorrow."

Chibs and Brooke took her home. Haley went upstairs to head to her bedroom and immediately felt the urge to puke, so she ran into the bathroom. In lieu of getting sick, Haley almost passed out with her head in the toilet before Brooke ran in and caught her.

**SOA**

"She okay?" said Chibs.

"She almost passed out with her head in the toilet, I was able to catch her before that happened," said Brooke.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mother's number. Chibs was shocked when Brooke began yelling like it was going out of style. The pets looked up at him, as if wanting to know what to do next. Cosmo and Savannah ran upstairs. Brooke then ended the call.

"I feel better now," said Brooke.

Chibs laughed and scratched Titan's ears.

**SOA**

Haley woke up later on that night and called a friend, telling her what happened. Cosmo, who had walked into Haley's room earlier, climbed onto her bed.

"I'm okay. You okay?" said Haley.

"Aye," said Kerri. "What's California like?"

"Sunny," said Haley. "I'm in a town called Chahming… its different. A man named Juice told me there are no rules here. He's right. I feel like I'm in anotheh dimension. I wish you were here, 'cuz it feels like anything is possible."

"I'm back at tha ballet school like we planned," said Kerri. "Me step-da was pissed."

"Did he try to hurt you? I'll kick his ass," said Haley. "No one hurts my friends. 'Sides, how can he call himself your step-dad when he's not even married to your mother? He's just the guy fucking your mother and therefore has no say in what you do in your life."

Kerri laughed so hard on the other end that Cosmo began sniffing Haley's phone in an effort to find out where the noise came from.

"Yer such a good friend," said Kerri. "I'm okay, and I feel good. Everythin's great right now, and me dancin' hasn't declined any so life is peachy as ya say."

Haley laughed. They talked some more before ending the call. Haley went to bed.

**Review, por favor!**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories And Fame

**A/N: Here's the second flashback chapter. Songs in this one are Bohemian Rapsody by Queen and Memory from the musical Cats. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Memories And Fame**

_June 23__rd__, 2008._

Haley woke up the next morning to a dog licking her face. She looked up and realized it was Cosmo. She laughed and pet the dog as she got out of bed. She got dressed and went downstairs to hunt down a decent breakfast. She soon realized save for the pets that she was the only one in the house. She saw a note posted on the fridge for her.

_H –_

_If you wake up to find the house empty, Chibs and I are outside swimming in the lake. I thought it best to leave you a note, because I don't know how you'll feel when you wake up._

_Love,_

_B_

Haley made herself a smoothie and walked around, giving the dogs and cat plenty of attention. She noticed all the doors and windows leading outside were open to let the air in.

"This definitely isn't Boston," Haley muttered.

**SOA**

Haley was watching a movie when she saw two bikers walk into the house that she vaguely remembered were named Tig and Bobby.

"Where's Chibs?" said Tig.

"He and Brooke are swimming outside," said Haley. "She left a note."

"When was this?" said Tig.

"An hour ago," said Haley.

Both bikers immediately started laughing. Haley didn't know what they found funny, but she noticed Tig run through the house and out the back door. Haley turned off the movie because she couldn't hear it over Bobby's laughing. When he noticed the TV was off he stopped.

"Brooke said you're a rock star," said Bobby.

"No I'm not, I play the piano and I can sing but I'm no rock star," said Haley.

"Sing something," said Bobby.

Haley began singing a song she knew like the back of her own hand – "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

When Haley was finished singing she heard three people come in through the back door. She looked up and wondered why Chibs and Brooke were wearing regular clothes.

"Bobby, you owe me a hundred bucks!" said Tig. "Who was that singing?"

"Me," said Haley.

"She's a great singer," said Bobby.

**SOA**

The first week was soon over, and luckily for Haley so was the pain in her jaw. She was finally able to flush the pills down the toilet, much to Tig's dismay.

Fed up with seeing the PDA in the house, she opened the bathroom door one time when she knew Chibs was in the shower and let Savannah in, knowing the cat would jump in the tub. Hearing the frustrated yelling made Haley laugh as she took off for the kitchen.

Later that night, she was at another one of Gemma's dinners and that was when things got interesting.

**SOA**

It was less of a dinner and more of a barbecue. Haley loved barbecue and was glad she was actually able to eat something this time. She also noticed everyone was getting drunk.

"So, what's your poison?" said Juice.

"I can't drink, I'm 16," said Haley.

Tig then walked up to them. After seeing how naïve Haley was about Chibs and Brooke living together, he realized corrupting the teen would be a fun challenge. However, anything that would land him in jail wasn't happening.

"No rules, Haley," said Tig. "Gimme your soda."

He took the paper cup of soda she had, and dumped it on Juice's head. They led Haley to several coolers and kegs. Haley went with the Sam Adams and ate her dinner.

"I knew you'd pick that one, it's a Boston brew," said Juice.

"You knew that?" said Haley.

"I can tell you where all these beers come from," said Juice. "We don't have any British beer, because Chibs thinks it tastes like piss."

**SOA**

A big meal and two bottles of Sam Adams later, Haley was feeling good. She had had a rough year, she deserved to feel good.

"I need another drink," said Haley.

"What ye need is a drinkin' game," said Chibs. "Yer sister told me a friend of yers was in a bad way?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Haley. "I just wanna get wasted."

Tig and Juice were standing nearby, and Chibs poured two shots of whiskey. He handed one to Haley. She downed it fast.

"Whoa!" said Chibs. "Shite yer a fast one."

Haley grabbed Chibs' shot and down that one too.

"This is fun, what game are we playing again?" said Haley.

"Quarters, you'll be on my team 'cuz you'll lose with everyone else," said Chibs. "Go set it up Juicy-boy."

Haley laughed and chased after Juice. She ran smack into Brooke.

"Who got you drunk?" said Brooke.

"No rules! Yay! I'm gonna go play Quarters with Chibs now!" said Haley.

"Great, I'm on Tig's team," said Brooke. "My winning streak is officially over."

**SOA**

After the game, Brooke was still standing but Tig was flat on his back. Chibs and Haley were both standing, but Haley soon fell on top of Brooke. Both sisters collapsed to the ground laughing.

**SOA**

Haley woke up the next morning hungover in her bedroom to her cell phone vibrating.

"Who is it? Hey Kerri. Yep, I'm hungover."

Haley walked around the house in search of Advil and quickly found it. Haley immediately swallowed a few hoping they would soothe the headache she had gotten. She soon realized Kerri had sent a mass text to the rest of the group about Haley getting drunk, as Haley was getting texts from everyone in that group congratulating her on finally doing so.

"Boy did I need it," Haley muttered.

FLASHBACK

"_Is she dying?" Jenny asked._

_Haley looked at her friend. The redhead's eye makeup was running in black streaks down her cheeks along with tears. Haley stared at her other friends, all of whom seemed to be looking to her for an answer._

"_Is she?" said Nate._

"_I – I don't know!" said Haley._

END FLASHBACK

The memories of what could've happened reduced Haley to tears.

**SOA**

A few days later Haley was swimming in the lake with the dogs while Savannah decided to act like a regular cat for once and enjoy the sun by lying down on the makeshift wooden pier nailed into the ground by the previous owners.

FLASHBACK

"_I'm not sure if I want ta do this," said Kerri._

"_A little late to tell me now, Danny's not the type to flake on girls he's interested in," said Haley. "He grew up with two sisters and three cousins, myself included, who taught him better."_

"_Yer his cousin?" said Kerri._

"_Marriage only, my aunt married his uncle and Danny's adopted so we're as distant of cousins as they come," said Haley._

"_The treatments are makin' me look like shite," said Kerri._

"_He had brain cancer when he was 12," said Haley. "He wasn't BSing you when he said he understood. I'll even call Jenny to give you one of her famous makeovers. You'll look great when she's finished with you."_

"_Aye, she does seem to work miracles in that department," said Kerri._

_The friends shared a laugh._

"_Ye said three cousins? I thought ye only had one sister," said Kerri._

"_My parents took in a friend of Brooke's, Taylor Spencer, whenever Taylor's parents left her alone during their drug binges. They thought Taylor would slip through the cracks if she wound up in foster care," said Haley._

END FLASHBACK

There were many things Haley was remembering as she swam, joined by Ace, Cosmo, and Titan as Sonny and Mimi joined Savannah to lie out in the sun. She remembered Kerri's mother and the way her own mother didn't trust the other woman one bit, yet Haley's mom had taken the other woman under her wing anyways. Haley had no idea what her mom was doing, but she suspected something was up.

**SOA**

Haley was lying on a towel with her feet in the water when Chibs and Brooke found her.

"Brooke tells me yer goin' ta London next summer," said Chibs.

"Yeah, I'm going with the BYSO, it's a music group in Boston, it's for two weeks and I've never been out of the country before I'm so excited!" said Haley.

Chibs looked confused.

"She's overexcited," said Brooke.

"Sorry," said Haley.

"Aye, yer just lookin' forward ta new experiences," said Chibs. "Just don't get thrown in jail. That's the extent of me travelin' advice."

Haley laughed then changed the subject.

"I gave Bobby one of my CDs at the barbecue," said Haley. "Brooke, remember that guy I told about, JJ? Friend of mine, he works at a recording studio, he snuck me in so I got recorded materials for auditions whenever I need them."

Haley then took off towards the house.

**SOA**

Bobby was walking around the club in Reno where he did his Elvis impersonations when he spotted a radio. He stuck the CD Haley had given him in it and listened to it while waiting for the bookie. The guy soon arrived, looking desperate.

"I need your help, Bobby," said the bookie. "Can you do a double set Saturday?"

"I thought you had that new girl booked after me," said Bobby.

"She called and claimed she's been signed by a record company, and she has tour dates scheduled, so she can't make it," said the bookie. "Although, she didn't sound half as good as that music playing."

"That? Oh, that's from my collection," said Bobby. "Friend of mine, his old lady's sister is trying to get into the biz. She can play the piano too."

"Well, I haven't had the female element here in a while," said the bookie. "You'll do your one set, and she'll be booked right after you."

Bobby left the club with a grin on his face.

**SOA**

The Sons, Gemma, Luann, Brooke, and Haley were excited about this latest turn of events.

"You and I need to go to CaraCara and get you a proper outfit," said Luann.

"But… that's a porn studio," said Haley. "I don't wear that kind of stuff."

"You do now!" said Gemma.

**SOA**

The Saturday Haley had to be in Reno, the club, Gemma, and Brooke went too. She'd be up there for two hours after Bobby.

**SOA**

Haley paced in the little black dress she wore, with matching heels, jewelry from her sister's jewelry box, and a white men's tuxedo jacket on over the dress because the top of the dress, in Haley's opinion, revealed too much.

"Yer not nervous?" said Chibs.

"No," said Haley. "Performing doesn't make me nervous."

"What does?" said Tig.

Chibs and Brooke rolled their eyes.

"Bad things happening to the people I care about," said Haley. "My family, my friends, I'd do anything to make it go away."

Happy, who was standing nearby, nodded as if to say he either approved or understood.

"Will you give me a tat?" said Haley.

"What do you want and where?" said Brooke.

"Treble and bass clef, upside down like a heart, on my back," said Haley. "I even got a picture."

"Sure, let's go for it," said Brooke.

Chibs then handed Haley a handkerchief that was a replica of the Scottish flag as a good luck charm. The girl about to get her big break immediately stuffed it in one of the jacket pockets.

**SOA**

When it was Haley's turn to go up, she went up there and sang all her songs so flawlessly everyone in the audience thought she had been a pro for years.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

Look  
A new day has begun

Afterwards she celebrated by getting the tattoo done by Happy.

**SOA**

Within a few days, the three weeks were up and Haley had to go back home. Chibs told her to keep the hanky, because he no longer had any use for it. Chibs, Brooke, and Haley loaded Haley's things into Brooke's jeep for the drive to San Francisco International Airport.

"I'm gonna miss this place," said Haley. "The town, the guys, you guys."

"You can always email me, except address it to us both," said Brooke.

"Chibs, you gotta come to Boston sometime," said Haley. "Meet the rest of the family. They're all crazy. My cousin, Danny, is my age and I think you two would get along."

The three of them shared a laugh before getting in the jeep.

**SOA**

Brooke and Haley shared a hug before Haley boarded her flight back to Boston, then Chibs and Brooke made the drive back to Charming.

"What'd I tell ye? I knew that shite would make her so loopy she'd forget me entire name," said Chibs.

Brooke nodded and laughed.

"She's such a sweetie though," said Brooke.

"If Kerrianne were ta ever live wit us, ye think they'd get along?" said Chibs.

"Definitely, Haley's always welcoming people into her life with open arms, unless someone pisses her off," said Brooke. "However that's yet to happen, which is a good thing because the few times I saw her angry, her temper was worse than yours."

Chibs laughed so hard that Brooke had to tell him not to hurt himself, which only made him laugh harder.

**Review, por favor! It feeds the muse and helps me update faster!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Mother's Past

**A/N: Good news guys. Finals are over! Means I'll be updating more frequently. You got a glimpse of Brooke's mom, Julia, in a prior chapter. Now for most of this chapter she's in it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- A Mother's Past**

_August 31__st__, 2009._

_Boston, MA._

"Haley, what's going on?" said Brooke.

"Taylor, I need Taylor," said Haley. "Please tell me you got her number."

"I can do better than that, she's in the room with me," said Brooke.

She waved Taylor over and handed Taylor her cell phone. Taylor then went back to her bed while Chibs and Brooke exchanged a look.

"What's goin' on?" said Chibs.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Brooke.

_September 3__rd__, 2009._

Julia Monroe sat in Panera Bread, waiting for her friend, Dallas White, to show up. Julia and Dallas had been best friends since medical school and despite being in different specialties – Julia in emergency medicine at Mass General, Dallas in pediatric oncology at Boston Children's – the two women were still close to this day. When Dallas did show up, she looked frazzled.

"Sit and relax, we can get food when you're ready," said Julia.

"Your kindness is genetic," said Dallas. "Taylor came by my office this morning. Seems Haley has her looking into one of my patients."

"You and I both know which patient it is, she's been at my house the last few nights," said Julia. "I'm guessing Taylor asked you about the girl's father."

"Something fishy is going on there," said Dallas. "I think the mother knows where to contact him, and she won't. Also, seems Taylor is trying to track down a kidnapped baby. Told me to call her if any baby boys showed up at the hospital matching his description."

"She asked me the same thing," said Julia.

They went to buy food then sat back down, the discussion shifting from Abel back to Kerri. While Dallas still looked like the blonde beauty queen she'd been back in Texas, her accent had changed somewhat from living in Tennessee for a long time, and often grew thicker when she was troubled. This was one of those times.

"I put her name in the Bone Marrow Registry but with her blood type as rare as it is it'd be quicker with a relative and time is of the essence," said Dallas.

"How much time?" said Julia.

FLASHBACK

_Julia ran through the clubhouse, packing the few clothes she had left._

"_How much time do we have?" said Julia._

"_I don't know, love," said Comet. "All I know is that the sooner we get to Canada the sooner we get away from him."_

END FLASHBACK

"It's hard to say at this point," said Dallas. "If the treatment I have her on now puts her in remission, it could help."

"But you don't think it will," said Julia.

"No, I don't," said Dallas. "She told me her dad disappeared after a fight with her mother's boyfriend when she was six."

"She told me she's married, but is estranged and hasn't gotten a divorce," said Julia. "I'll bet they still are, and she's still having this affair behind the father's back. Sickening."

They went to buy their food and sat back down at their spot.

"He could be dead for all we know," said Dallas.

"He isn't," said Julia.

"You don't know that," said Dallas.

"I do," said Julia. "When describing the man she used words like hasn't, is, etc. Those are present tense verbs."

"I guess having a writer for a daughter comes in handy," said Dallas.

"She's still racing," said Julia. "How she does both at once is beyond me."

"You know the mother, talk to her," said Dallas.

"Believe me, I will," said Julia.

**SOA**

_Kensington, CT._

Dana Falcone drove back to her childhood home with the pizza boxes in the front seat and set them down on the table, where her current guest sat with a curious expression.

"What?" said Dana.

"You don't cook?" said the guest.

"Not when I'm here by myself, and in order for you to stay out of jail, Gemma, people need to think it's just me in here," said Dana. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we all do what we gotta do," said Gemma.

Gemma remembered Brooke calling her on Chibs' prepay and telling her that her aunt had a house in Connecticut that she used for stuff even Brooke didn't know about. Gemma later found out it was Dana's personal safe house – being married to a mobster also had its moments, as trouble in Brooklyn had forced Dana into hiding for a week. As a result both women were holed up together trying to make the best of it.

"Does anyone ever call here?" said Gemma.

"No," said Dana. "I got a prepaid cell, and people usually call me from pay phones unless they have prepaids as well."

"What do you do?" said Gemma. "You seem too smart just to be a mafia wife."

"I teach at the Pratt Institute," said Dana. "Photography. Carlo insisted I leave for a few days. I knew you'd be here when I arrived but it was still a surprise. After tomorrow though, I'll have to go back. I'll make a quick trip to the grocery store so you can cook, it won't shake anyone up."

"What about the guy next door?" said Gemma.

"Him? I think he's a hermit, I rarely see him," said Dana.

The women laughed then Gemma's prepaid rang.

**SOA**

_Boston, MA._

Julia stood in the phone booth with the payphone to her ear. She'd seen the news and knew the person whose advice she needed was currently on the lam.

"Who is this?" said Gemma.

"Julia Monroe," said Julia.

"I remember you," said Gemma. "How are you calling me?"

"Payphone, I'm not stupid," said Julia. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere safe," said Gemma. "Now why call me? I only gave you my new prepay number in case of emergencies."

"This is an emergency, a girl's life is on the line so please listen, I need your advice, mother to mother," said Julia.

Julia told Gemma about Kerri, trying her best not to leave anything out.

"I suggest you call that PI friend of yours and give that girl's mother a beating for me," said Gemma.

"My youngest daughter beat me to calling the PI, but you can bet that woman has it coming from me," said Julia.

"Haley? Guess she's finally grown a pair," said Gemma.

"Whatever you say, Gemma," said Julia. "I should go. I hope you get clear of this."

"Draw blood, farm girl," said Gemma.

They ended the call and Julia shook her head. Gemma hadn't changed a bit since their first meeting over thirty years ago.

FLASHBACK

_Julia ran through the kitchen of the clubhouse. Those bikers from California were bottomless pits._

"_You must be a farm girl," said a voice._

"_How do you know?" said Julia._

"_You're the only one keeping the pace around here," said the voice._

_Julia turned around and saw a woman a few years older than her. She had brown hair and a shirt that revealed a crow tattoo on her breast. The woman walked around and yanked Julia's shirt up to reveal Julia's tattoo: an owl in flight over a soaring comet. Julia slapped the woman's hand away._

"_Least you're not a sweetbutt," said the woman._

"_I hate them, they're skanks," said Julia._

"_Since you said that I'll forget that you hit me, farm girl," said the woman. "I'm Gemma Teller."_

"_Julia Ainsley," said Julia. _

END FLASHBACK

Julia walked back to Mass General to see Connie going through patient charts.

"How was your lunch break?" said Connie.

"Alright," said Julia. "How's Daniel taking things?"

"He won't talk about it," said Connie. "Simply keeps asking if he can hang out with her all the time, and I don't know how bad off she is so I let him."

"I suggest you keep letting him," said Julia.

"How bad, Julia?" said Connie.

Julia had talked with Dallas and had the estimates of how long the young couple had left together if Taylor couldn't come through, but that wasn't something Julia was ready to give up on because she couldn't remember a time when that PI, who was like a daughter to her, hadn't come through. Taylor was the only one Julia knew who could pull off finding Kerri's father in time. If Taylor couldn't do it, no one could.

"Let's just hope Taylor comes through for us," said Julia.

**SOA**

Julia stood face-to-face with a woman she loathed more than anyone. Well, almost anyone. The woman's father placed slightly higher for what had happened to Julia decades ago.

"Who hired that PI to dig into me business?" said Fiona.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Julia. "What PI?"

"My boyfriend is convinced someone is sniffin' around," said Fiona. "It'll cause problems for Kerri if she knew what was goin' on, especially with how sick she is."

"Stop playing the frightened mother card. It doesn't sound good on you," Julia sneered.

"I thought ye were on me side, Julia," said Fiona.

"That was before you began objecting to the only chance your daughter has of coming out of this," said Julia. "I feel sorry for her. Having a whore for a mother must be a tough thing to live with."

"Excuse me?" said Fiona.

"Don't think I didn't see you and that boyfriend of yours last night near Boston Children's, joined at the lip and laughing like your lives were perfect," said Julia. "Or perhaps this latest turn of events was the answer to your prayers. I mean, how could I have not seen this? You want your daughter to die so you have no more ties to your husband and can spread your legs open without any witnesses."

Julia was prepared for the slap she received in return for that comment. She grabbed Fiona's curls and held the woman by the hair, searching for the chain she knew the younger woman wore.

"Hitting me wasn't smart," said Julia. "I got connections you would dream of, little girl."

"Bollocks," said Fiona. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know who you are," said Julia.

Julia found the chain, which had a wedding band on it. She yanked it, causing the chain to snap and the wedding to fly into the air and fall down a sewer grate.

"A pain in my ass," said Julia.

Julia left a shocked Fiona standing there as she went back to Mass General.

**SOA**

When Julia's shift ended, she walked outside wanting nothing more than to feel the air on her face. The New England air was unpredictable, carrying the time bombs of weather changes that would affect how busy the ER would be tomorrow. As she walked, she heard the sound that could only be from a high-end car. At first she thought Keith had come to pick her up in his Mustang, which would've been followed by speeding around town and Keith honking the horn at everyone. Instead it was Dallas in the black Porsche she'd splurged on five years ago.

"I may be a humanitarian but I gotta have some fun sometimes," said Dallas.

She drove to a parking spot and then got out of the car, leaning against the passenger side door and waving Julia over. Julia ran over and the two of them talked.

"I need a drink in the worst way," said Dallas.

"I take it you figured out how much time she's got if she doesn't get the transplant," said Julia.

"Six months," said Dallas. "There's also the risk of infection due to the chemo, which is the same as before but we both know she had a close call there in '07."

"Shit," said Julia.

"There's more," said Dallas. "When I got back from our lunch I found this. It was faxed to me."

Julia took the sheet of paper from Dallas and read it. It was typed and seemed to have been faxed from a location Julia didn't recognize.

_Tell the private investigator you hired that you no longer need him or her. If you don't, I'll kill you._

"We should go to the cops," said Dallas.

"Who has your fax number?" said Julia.

"Just my patients and their immediate family," said Dallas. "I gave my card with my contact info to her mother."

"The woman has a boyfriend," said Julia.

"Least they don't know Haley contacted Taylor," said Dallas. "Means you can warn her what's going on."

"I'll tell her when I get home, I don't want to run the risk of this guy tracing my phone somehow," said Julia.

"Will we be able to go out for drinks?" said Dallas.

"Yeah, Keith has a rifle and isn't afraid to use it," said Julia. "First we swing by my place to warn them, then drinks."

"Sure," said Dallas. "Julia?"

"Yeah?" said Julia.

"What's that ticking noise?" said Dallas.

FLASHBACK

_The bikers milled around outside the clubhouse, wondering how they'd handle this latest threat._

"_Julia, what's that ticking noise?" Comet asked._

_Julia turned around and to her horror saw that there was a nail bomb on Beetle's bike. Beetle was popping wheelies and was oblivious to the horror resting right below his seat._

"_Beetle! Get off! It's a bomb!" Julia yelled._

_The world exploded. Everything went black._

END FLASHBACK

Julia got on the ground and looked under the car. sure enough, There was a bomb rigged and it was on a timer.

"It's a bomb, Dallas!" said Julia. "Go! Go, run!"

Julia was running straight for Mass General. Dallas had barely taken a few steps away from the car when the bomb went off and sent both women flying across the parking lot.

**SOA**

"_Julia! C'mon Julia open your eyes!"_

She knew that voice, wanted to turn towards it more than anything.

"Comet?" Julia whispered.

Everything went black.

**Review, it feeds the muse.**


	10. Chapter 9: The New Guy

**A/N: I got a new system going for updating all my WIPs, and it's working like a charm. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- The New Guy**

_August 2__nd__, 2008._

_Pomona, CA._

Brooke loved racing her dragster. Everything about it was different from all the other classes of racing she did. Instead of driving in a circle, she drove straight ahead on a quarter mile track until she hit the finish line and the parachute attached to the car deployed.

The fans were also different, albeit every fan base she had was different.

She was currently sitting at a picnic table sipping a bottled water when a man a few years younger than her approached her.

"Hi," said the man. "You're Brooke Monroe, right?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "What's your name?"

"Kip Eppes," said the man. "Just got back from Iraq a few weeks ago and decided the first place I wanted to visit after catching up with people was Auto Club Raceway."

Brooke shook Kip's hand and thanked him for serving their country.

"Don't be too hasty, I opted for honorable discharge when I got back," said Kip.

"So did my dad, after he got back from 'Nam he was done," said Brooke.

"I heard a rumor about you, can I ask?" said Kip.

"Ask away," said Brooke.

"Is it true that you're the only woman who's ever won a Formula One race?" said Kip.

"Yeah, and because of that whenever the press sees me they won't leave me alone," said Brooke.

She heard some cameras flash nearby and rolled her eyes. Kip walked over to the people taking pictures.

"Who wants to see what I lost fighting in Iraq?" Kip yelled.

Before anyone could respond, he dropped his pants.

**SOA**

_Charming, CA._

"And then he dropped his pants… and one of his nuts was gone!" said Brooke. "He later told me it got blown off by a grenade fragment."

The bikers erupted into laughter.

"Who is this kid?" said Chibs.

"Just a fan who lives somewhere in California and he frequents Auto Club Raceway all the time," said Brooke. "Not surprised, 'cuz that track has been around almost 50 years so it draws everyone."

**SOA**

A few nights later Tig soon saw the kid.

Red hair, and several sweetbutts were in line to blow the kid's deformed nut.

**SOA**

"I got none last night! Damn kid took all my women!" said Tig.

He was complaining to Chibs and Brooke the next morning, and keeping the animals company.

"Could've been worse," said Brooke. "He could've gone to The Hairy Dog and we all know what sort of people go over there."

Ace barked after Brooke said dog. Tig pet the Doberman and watched Chibs and Brooke in the kitchen. They were beginning to remind him of Clay and Gemma with how close they were. Right now the couple was sitting in the breakfast nook in the kitchen, eating the French toast Brooke had made. Tig had a huge plate and a beer in the TV room as he watched _Black Christmas_ on the AMC channel. The dogs were all sitting near him either on the couch or on the floor, and the cat was staying by Chibs and Brooke.

"Brooke, who's the killer?" said Tig.

"Depends. Which version is on?" said Brooke.

"There's two?" said Chibs. "Why would there be two versions of the same movie?"

"You two are watching?" said Tig. "I thought you were off in your own little world like a couple of teenage idiots."

"My sister is a teenager, watch it," said Brooke.

Chibs laughed. He couldn't help it, Brooke was a spitfire and she didn't take crap from anyone, even if Tig was the one dishing it out.

"So back to my original question, who's killing the sorority girls?" said Tig.

"That's the 1974 version, right?" said Brooke.

"Yeah, so?" said Tig.

"Couldn't tell you who's doing it even if I wanted to," said Brooke.

Tig rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

**SOA**

"Chibs, can you keep a secret?" Brooke whispered.

"Aye," Chibs whispered.

"I've seen the movie… they never reveal who it is," Brooke whispered.

Chibs had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Brooke kissed him so Tig wouldn't get suspicious. The kiss turned into a full-blown makeout session.

**SOA**

Tig watched Mini stand on her hind legs and beg.

"What do you want?" said Tig.

The dog began to claw at the couch. Tig picked her up and put her next to Sonny, who was already on the couch. Ace, Cosmo, and Titan were laying on the floor.

"I don't know about the five of you but having to watch that show in the kitchen is driving me crazy," said Tig.

**SOA**

"I can't believe the two of you knew all along! Whoever wrote that movie is a moron!" said Tig.

"It's just a movie, it's not real life," said Brooke.

"Aye," said Chibs.

The guys soon got a call from Jax. Apparently it was about Kip Eppes.

"Apparently he foiled a car jackin' outside tha Hairy Dog last night," said Chibs.

"It was probably one of the guys who lives there that did it," said Brooke. "Neo-Nazis. I hate them."

"Do I have to listen to more praise about this kid?" said Tig.

"Relax, you'll get your endless supply of tits and ass when you go to the clubhouse tonight," said Brooke.

"Chibs, you really know how to pick 'em," said Tig. "Just don't piss her off, 'cuz she won't sleep around on you like the last one. She'll just run you down with one of her cars then throw it in reverse."

Chibs calmly walked over to the couch, put Sonny and Mini on the floor, then punched Tig in the jaw.

"Cripes! If you two gotta fight, do it in the back!" said Brooke.

Chibs dragged Tig behind the lake house. When they came back they were both bruised and it seemed Tig had gotten the worst of it.

Tig left, saying he had gotten a call from Clay.

**SOA**

"Did I get any calls?" said Chibs.

"I don't know. I heard your prepay go off but I was watching you and Tig to make sure you guys didn't kill each other," said Brooke. "Want some help cleaning up?"

"In a minute, luv," said Chibs.

He grabbed the prepay from the kitchen counter and looked at it. There was a text message from Jax. Apparently all the guys were to go to the clubhouse and meet this kid.

"I gotta go darlin'," said Chibs. "I'll jest clean meself up in the bathroom."

"Chibs?" said Brooke. "You know I'd never do that to you, right? I love you."

"Aye, I know," said Chibs.

They kissed before Chibs headed for the shower. Brooke checked to make sure there was no blood on the couch before clearing the dishes off the coffee table, the dogs and Savannah following her as she walked around.

"Mrrrrreow!"

Brooke heard Savannah's meow just in time to see the Bengal cat run up the stairs.

"Shit," Brooke muttered.

Knowing her man never closed the bathroom door, Brooke bolted after her cat.

**SOA**

Chibs heard the shower curtain rustle and a meow. He looked down to see that Savannah had jumped in and was playing with the water. Chibs had to turn around when he realized the cat had mistaken his penis for a cat toy and attempted to claw it.

"Damnit! Brooke! The cat got in tha shower!" Chibs yelled.

Chibs heard laughter as Brooke got into the shower fully clothed and grabbed Savannah, who meowed in protest and tried to claw Chibs' penis again as Brooke got out of the bathroom and put the dripping wet cat in the hall.

"No! Bad kitty, bad!" Brooke yelled.

She then shut the bathroom door so Savannah couldn't go back in.

**SOA**

Chibs and Brooke shared a passionate kiss before he got on his bike and headed for the clubhouse. What a crazy day it had been so far just being at home and yet… he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

**SOA**

The guys listened to Kip talk about Iraq.

"I grew up right next to Pomona Raceway," said Kip. "Met this female race driver there yesterday, she made the guys look like wimps. I then drove through here because there's supposed to be a really good restaurant on the edge of town and I needed some food in me before I headed to Seattle, an army buddy of mine lives there. Went in here for a beer last night to wash down the hot stuff from the restaurant. Then I left, and these guys were trying to carjack a woman outside some bar so I beat them up."

"Hell," said Chibs. "The restaurant. It's called Hell. They serve all sorts of spicy shite."

"You and Brooke go there?" said Jax.

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Shit," said Kip. "I didn't know she was spoken for, I just wanted to say hi."

"How did you know we were talking about the same woman?" said Jax.

"I assumed," said Kip.

"He only has one nut," said Juice. "He dropped his pants for the girls last night and they all lined up. Tig was pissed!"

Juice laughed until Tig grabbed the barstool out from under Juice's butt, causing the Intelligence Officer to fall on the floor. Everyone laughed at him.

"Fuck off," said Juice.

"You got one nut? Prove it," said Jax.

"Fine," said Kip.

He dropped his pants for all of SAMCRO to see.

**SOA**

"All those in favor?" said Clay.

Everyone voted in favor.

**SOA**

Kip watched the guys come out of the big room. What was going to happen?

"Congrats. You're our newest prospect," said Clay.

"We also voted on a nickname," said Jax.

"What?" said Kip.

"Half-Sack," said Jax.

Juice and Half-Sack snickered as the latter put on the PROSPECT rocker.

"An' I will be yer sponsor," said Chibs. "Ye any good at fightin'?"

"Very," said Half-Sack.

"I like this kid already," said Chibs.

**Next chapter... present-day Boston... the aftermath of the carbomb Julia and her friend Dallas got caught in. Anyone care to wager a guess on their fates? Feedback is love, so review por favor!**


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

**A/N: This is getting out of control, I fear. I was almost up till 3am last night working on this, but it came out great since my aim for this chapter was for the skeletons to come out of a few people's closests. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10- Secrets**

_September 3__rd__, 2009._

_Boston, MA._

Julia was aware of a roaring sound. It was constant. Trying to fight the urge to slip back into unconsciousness, she looked around.

She wasn't sure why she'd heard Comet speaking to her earlier. Comet was dead. Julia knew this because she had watched him die so either she had a severe head injury from the blast or his spirit had unfinished business. Being a doctor caused her to believe her first theory.

That was when she remembered Dallas and the explosion. She wasn't sure where she found the urge to stand much less run, but she did. Spotting her dear friend's unconscious body lying contorted in the parking lot only spurred Julia on faster. When she got to Dallas her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed next to her friend.

"Dallas… Dallas wake up… please!" said Julia.

She felt for a pulse and it barely registered. Dallas' breathing was also very erratic, the woman's chest rising and falling at uneven intervals, but Julia knew it could be much, much worse.

"I can hear the paramedics running over, you gotta fight this," said Julia. "You… you gotta hold on for your babies, Dallas. They need their mother."

Julia watched the paramedics run over.

"Take her first," said Julia.

Several of the paramedics began working on Dallas and the rest turned their attention to Julia. Julia kept trying to look, but the paramedics had strapped her to the backboard and she now had a cervical collar around her neck, rendering her immobile.

Julia sensed that she was going to lose her best friend, the one that she had had since medical school and she found herself slowly losing her mind as she was wheeled into the ER.

She could feel herself losing consciousness again and this time she didn't try fighting it.

**SOA**

"Dad, I'm going out!" said Haley.

"Where?" said Keith.

"Library," said Haley. "I'm gonna take my car."

Right after she left, Keith's phone rang.

"Is this Keith Monroe?" said a voice.

"Yeah, this is Keith Monroe," said Keith.

"I'm a nurse, I'm calling from Mass General," said the nurse. "It's Julia. She and Dallas were involved in an accident."

Keith hung up the phone, got in his Mustang, and no sooner was he out of the apartment complex and out in the street did he get stuck in traffic.

He rolled his eyes and jammed a fist into the horn, blaring it so loud a dog two streets over howled.

He couldn't believe he was stuck in traffic now of all times, when his wife needed him. He knew he should call Haley and tell her what was going on, but the last thing he wanted to do was worry his daughter until he knew just how badly injured Julia was.

**SOA**

Haley got to the library and went to the basement where the CDs and videos were kept. She would've gone to the main library in Boston, but this one was extremely small and hardly anyone used it. There were also a few rows of book shelves down here, along with a baby grand piano.

She sat at the piano and began to play "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. The piano had become her only solace now in the aftermath of finding about Kerri's relapse. Haley knew she could close her eyes and still hit the right notes by touch. She had been playing since she was four, and singing almost as long.

It helped her to forget, if only for a few minutes. She needed to feel what she usually felt when she played, when she sang. Haley usually did this at home in front of the webcam on her laptop due to the fact that Lucy had registered her on a dozen websites, some music-oriented, some social, as Haley Bopp – a play on the comet named Hale-Bopp – but tonight at the library Haley needed to be Haley Monroe, because she was meeting up with Taylor.

**SOA**

Taylor and Juice walked into the baby shop.

"Shit," Taylor muttered.

"What is it?" said Juice.

"It's nothing," said Taylor.

They were walking around a baby store, looking for people who might've seen Cameron with Abel. They needed proof of life. Taylor knew she would have to distract someone so Juice could eventually hack the security cameras. She also knew she was late to meet with Haley and probably wouldn't get there tonight. They would have to schedule a meeting somewhere else.

"It's not? I thought you knew that three other PIs had been shot to death in the city," said Juice.

"What?" said Taylor.

"Yeah," said Juice. "All of them shot in a drive-by, you and Tig were the only survivors."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill me," said Taylor.

"I know," said Juice.

"What do you mean, you know?" Taylor hissed.

Juice felt himself shiver a little. This wasn't good.

"Clay wanted me to check you out, okay?" said Juice. "Wanted to make sure you weren't in Jimmy's pocket."

"You lied, didn't you? If you had told anyone I used to be a detective, I'd be dead right now," Taylor hissed.

"I don't know about dead, but they definitely would've refused your help, and you were the best PI on the west coast," said Juice. "All I could think about was that Abel was missing, and you had prior success with kidnappings as a PI."

"Twice, both were recovered alive," said Taylor. "There is one thing you probably didn't find during your background check on me, and that's what I could do for Opie."

"What are you talking about?" said Juice.

"I also have an axe to grind against Stahl, and I got no problem delivering that cunt to him on a platteh," said Taylor. "Hale drunk dialed me during the aftermath and told me everything."

"How do you know him?" said Juice.

"Slept with him while house-sitting for Brooke once, I handcuffed him to a bed in the guestroom while he was asleep, and left him there," said Taylor. "Took his phone and the keys."

Juice laughed.

"Why?" said Juice.

"I don't know, I might've been a little less than enthused about the way he was treating Brooke," said Taylor.

"You're protective of her," said Juice.

"Course, I've known her practically my whole life," said Taylor.

"You two ever hook up?" said Juice.

She spotted a young cashier and headed over while Juice went into the security room to steal one of the tapes.

Taylor was relieved that the cashier told her that she had seen Cameron and Abel.

"I rang him up," said the cashier. "He looked a little nervous, but I thought it was new-parent jitters."

Taylor and Juice left after he had the security tapes. She called Haley, knowing this setback was going to do nothing except anger the teenager.

Luckily for Taylor, she had a lead and hopefully that would calm Haley down.

**SOA**

Haley was in the bathroom, upset.

Her dad had called because her mother had apparently been in some sort of car accident, and she was in serious condition. Dallas White, their family friend and Kerri's doctor, wasn't so lucky.

Dallas had slipped into a coma and was on a ventilator. Keith had had to go into Dallas' apartment and bring Dallas' twins, a boy named Aidan and a girl named Enya, to their apartment to care for them.

"How's mom?" said Haley.

"She's asleep," said Keith. "She was worried about you, wanted me to tell you to come straight home so please, just come home."

"I'll call when I'm leaving, okay?" said Haley.

They ended the call, then Haley got the call from Taylor.

"But I need this, Taylor!" said Haley.

"I was talking to an old doctor buddy of mine, the chances of the dad being a match are definitely good, but perhaps we should try contacting other relatives too, the more the better," said Taylor.

"She's got a cousin, but I don't even know if he's down here," said Haley. "I'll have to ask her."

"I don't want you to worry, Haley," said Taylor. "I can find anyone people want me to find. Just focus on being Kerri's friend, because from what you've told me about her she definitely needs you. You let me worry about tracking everyone down."

"What about using my alter ego of Haley Bopp?" said Haley.

"I got no problem with that, just send me any tips you get, people love sending hoaxes just to get attention," said Taylor. "Promise me if you go this angle you'll be careful."

"Promise," said Haley.

They ended the call and as Haley was leaving, she saw someone familiar looking through the CDs.

It was Murphy.

**SOA**

Julia woke up to find herself alone. She wished she was bothered by it, but she wasn't.

She needed time to clear her head of the decades-old images that had risen to the forefront of her consciousness.

FLASHBACK

"_What's his name?" said Julia._

"_Declan Larkin. He's a sadistic man, Julia. I watched him stab my boss to death in cold blood, and he tried to kill me too but I ran like hell. I never thought I'd experience something like that, growing up in Liverpool. It was my home, I loved working at that bar," said Comet._

"_So he's back?" said Julia._

"_I don't want you involved in this love," said Comet. "Just let me deal with him alone."_

"_You helped my father out when he needed it, now I'm gonna help you," said Julia._

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

_Comet and Julia rushed to Beetle, but it was too late._

"_Damnit!" Comet yelled._

_Everything passed like a blur. Screaming, sirens, and the church meeting that resulted in a vote for Comet and Julia to flee to Canada while the rest of SAMHOL hunted Declan down for the murder of Beetle._

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

_They were riding as fast as the current speed limit allowed, unsure as to how close they were to the Canadian border but knowing they could stay with the Canadian charter of Sons of Anarchy and they would be safe there was enough to continue the journey._

_Comet and Julia were interrupted from their thoughts when they got run off the road by a car going the wrong way, sending the couple into a ditch._

"_Julia? Julia!" Comet yelled. "C'mon love, wake up!"_

"_I told ye I'd find ye," Declan sneered._

_Julia began to come around as Comet climbed out of the ditch to face Declan. The men engaged in a knife fight and it seemed that Comet had won as Declan collapsed to the ground._

_That was when the gunfire erupted._

_Declan shot Comet, startling the younger man. As Comet reached for his own gun, Declan got up, threw Comet to the ground, and stabbed him 40 times._

_Julia played dead until Declan left then climbed out of the ditch to see Comet lying in a pool of blood. He was coughing up blood and there was nothing she could do for him. They weren't near a phone, and Declan had stolen their first-aid kit from the wreckage that was Comet's bike._

"_Comet, no!" said Julia._

"_Julia… love… you…" Comet whispered._

_All she could do was hold him in an effort to comfort him during his last moments._

"_I love you too," Julia whispered._

_He died in her arms seconds later._

END FLASHBACK

Julia knew without a doubt that someone from the IRA had done this to her and Dallas, someone from Declan's life. She would've assumed it was him, had she not been keeping tabs and found out he had committed suicide in jail several years ago.

She was convinced it was Fiona. Julia felt that same chill around Fiona that she had that dark night Declan had killed Comet.

Julia was scared she was turning into a monster herself. She wanted revenge, and was certain Fiona would make a good substitute for the one that had gotten away and died. She shivered at what she feared she was becoming, and allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

**SOA**

Taylor had decided to gather the Sons for a meeting. Brooke was there too, and she was upset because her mother had apparently been caught in a car bombing.

"I thought it was an accident, but when I told Chibs about it he realized what it really was," said Brooke. "I don't get why someone would want to kill Dallas. She's a saint."

Taylor gave her best friend a hug then decided after she shared the information she and Juice had gathered at the baby store, to tell the Sons about her past.

"I know you guys don't like to deal with cops, but try to remember, I'm not one anymore. I became one because my parents were drug addicts and abusive, and I wanted to make a difference. I made detective by the age of 23, and my first case was a brutal one. A train crash with the cargo being boxes of numerous drugs and semi-automatics was tied at first to organized crime, but the DEA and ATF, who were also on the case as part of a task force, also thought there might be ties to the Boston Police Department and since I had just been promoted to detective and the other guy they were working with had been charged with possession, they thought I'd be a better point person on the case," said Taylor.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of setup by Stahl?" said Clay.

"I agree with Clay," said Tig.

"That bitch is the reason I quit the force, so would you like to hear the rest of what I have to say or blow my brains out all over the goddamn motherfucking couch?" said Taylor.

"She's no cop, they don't talk like that," said Happy.

The Sons laughed for a moment, but they were interested to hear the rest. They had a feeling that Taylor had been seriously screwed over and wanted to hear more.

"I was working with Agent June Stahl from ATF, and Agent Sam Preston from the DEA. Both of them tried taking me to their hotel rooms, but June isn't my type. Too bitchy," said Taylor.

More laughter erupted.

"You're a lesbian?" said Tig.

"No, I'm bi-sexual, Sam was a guy, his first name was actually Samuel but he always went by Sam," said Taylor.

"You said 'was'," said Opie. "Stahl got him killed, didn't she?"

"You bet your ass she did," said Taylor. "The case went on for several weeks, and led to several high-profile members of the Irish mob and members of the Boston PD, but we couldn't prove anything against the latter so they either took desk duty or early retirement. Sam and I had been dating for over a year when everything went to hell. We were on vacation when the two of us got attacked by the four Boston PD members that had been left on desk duty. They practically bragged about grabbing Stahl in Washington and how she spilled everything to them in five minutes, and told them Sam and I were the ones who had exposed them and that she was just an innocent party."

The Sons were shocked. Apparently law enforcement was its own worst enemy.

"I don't remember much about the attack, I only remember begging them not to rape me, and I've never begged for anything in my life," said Taylor. "When I woke up in the hospital, I was told I had been severely beaten within an inch of my life and left for dead. Sam was also given the same brutal treatment, but he didn't survive. I couldn't be a cop after that. Being a PI is easier. I mostly work alone as my clients seem to prefer it. Don't get me wrong though, I love the tech help I've gotten from Juice."

"Why do you think she did it?" said Tig.

"I wouldn't sleep with her," said Taylor. "Jealousy is the oldest motive in the book, and it's why I spent two weeks in a coma with several close calls before I woke up. Excuse me."

Taylor took off to the room she shared with Chibs and Brooke. Tig and Juice followed her.

"No one's mad at you," said Juice.

"Brooke is the only other person who knows, and now you guys do," said Taylor. "I think I'm going crazy."

Tig grabbed a bottle of vodka from the mini bar and handed it to Taylor, who quickly depleted half of it.

**SOA**

"What are you doing here?" said Haley.

They were talking on a landing on the library stairs.

"Kerri asked me to look out for ya," said Murphy.

"I have my parents for that," said Haley.

Haley got a text from her sister about the car bomb, and her eyes widened. Murphy saw the text and shook his head.

"It's starting," said Murphy. "They must've thought it was Dallas, but yer the one who hired a PI."

"So what happens now? Have you come to kill me? Try anything and I'll throw you down the stairs," said Haley. "No one is going to keep me from finding Kerri's dad."

"No, Jimmy thinks I'm doin' his biddin' but I think for meself and Kerri really was worried someone had gotten to ya," said Murphy.

"What does he want?" said Haley.

"Me to date you, and be a distraction so you don't find Telford," said Murphy. "Problem is, I kinda have a crush on you and when I had ta move in with him after me da died, I wasn't allowed ta do anythin'. He wanted me in tha IRA, plain an' simple."

"That's awful," said Haley. "So, why do you like me? I'm suspicious because the last guy I dated dumped me when I told him I didn't want to have sex with him."

"His loss, my gain," said Murphy. "Yer pretty and I like that yer modest… most of the girls I've seen in dat school dress like… I'd say whore but that's not polite."

"Not polite but definitely correct," said Haley.

"Yer also kind, funny, and very loyal," said Murphy.

"You got this after knowing me less than a week?" said Haley.

"All Kerri talked about on the way back here was you, and some Italian boy," said Murphy. "Have I met him yet?"

"That's my cousin, and you keep your mouth shut," said Haley.

"Aye, okay," said Murphy. "Can I snog ya?"

"Why?" said Haley.

"Like I said before, I like ya," said Murphy. "Tell me the name of that idiot who dumped ye. I'll kick his ass."

Haley giggled and the teens kissed between a row of bookshelves so none of the librarians would catch them.

**Review por favor!**


End file.
